Last of Us
by eloCnaD
Summary: This story focuses on what if Sarah had survived and the Troubles Joel and Tommy will now have to face in surviving in a post apocalyptic world whilst looking after Sarah a 12 year old kid. Please let me know what you think and leave a review let me know if you want more.
1. The long night

**Authors Note**

**Just a quick message saying I am currently going through my story and adding some more description to my chapters as I have to admit its a bit dialougue heavy at times, I hope you enjoy my story and feel free to leave a review as I havent been writing for quite some time and feedback is appreciated, over the coming days my other chapters will also be updated.**

**I try to update every Monday but may be a Tuesday depending on how it goes.**

**On another note the below section in BOLD is taken from the game my story picks up right after it ENJOY.**

* * *

**"It's okay baby were safe" said Joel reassuring Sarah**

**"Hey we need help."**

**"Stop!" Shouted the soldier**

**"Please. It's my daughter I think her leg's broken" Joel replied**

**"Stop right there!" the soldier shouted again**

**"Were not sick" rebuffed Joel**

**The soldier picked up his radio and started talking**

**"Got a couple of civilians in the outer perimeter. Please advise."**

**"Daddy what about Uncle Tommy?" asked Sarah**

**"We're gonna get you to safety and go back for him. okay?" replied Joel**

**"Sir there's a little girl. But... yes sir." The soldier finishes on the radio and turns to Joel and Sarah**

**"Listen buddy we've just been through hell. Okay we just need-**

**The soldier raises his gun**

**"Oh shit." Exclaimed Joel**

**The soldier opens fire Joel and Sarah fall down an embankment**

**The soldier moves up to Joel who' lying on the floor and takes aim**

**"Please don't"**

**A shot rings out striking the soldier in the head Tommy approaches gun raised to the soldiers body**

**Oh no... said Tommy with a shocked expression**

**"Sarah!" shouted Joel**

**Joel crawls over to Sarah who has been shot the bullet having gone through the side of her chest**

**"okay move your hands baby. I know baby. I know... said Joel reassuringly**

**Joel begins to apply pressure to the gunshot wound whilst Sarah whimpers in pain.**

**"listen to me. I know this hurts. Baby. Youre gonna be okay. Baby stay with me."**

**"Alright I'm gonna pick you up"**

**"I know baby I know it hurts."**

**"Come on baby please."**

**"I know baby. I know"**

**Sarah passes out**

**"Sarah... baby..."**

**Don't do this to me baby. Don't do this to me baby girl. Come on...**

* * *

Joel shouts at Tommy "Check the ambulance for something we can use Hurry!"

Tommy ran towards the ambulance that had found its self on its side with a thick blanket of gravel built up in front accumulated from its crash he ran his hand along its still warm exterior making his way to the open doors at the back where the contents of the vehicle were spread everywhere, the overhead bins had spilled out onto the floor and Tommy immediately dug through the pile of medical equipment throwing the gurney as well as several other items from the ambulance so he could find something to use. By this point Tommy was becoming as panicked as Joel he still searched almost hopelessly for something to use whilst hearing Joel's cries in the background which to Tommy seemed to drown out what horrors were still going on not far from them back in town. Something gleamed in the moonlight tucked away into the corner of the ambulance which caught Tommy's eye grabbing what turned out to be a syringe labelled adrenaline lying in an open trauma kit he thought if it works in the films it might wok now after all its all he had, in one of the storage bins on the ground Tommy found a roll of bandages to his relief and began to clamber out of the ambulance and back towards his traumatized brother.

"Got something "shouted Tommy

Joel looked at Tommy with the look of a man with nothing left to lose

"Give it to me"

Joel wasted no time on seeing what else was in the kit.

"Come on come on there has to be something" exclaimed Joel

Joel came across a bag marked Quick clot a chemical haemostat which he applied to both the exit and entry wounds.

"This has to work. This has to work" Joel repeated to himself over and over

Then he took out some bandages and hastily wrapped them around Sarah's gunshot would whilst Tommy applied pressure. Sarah did not flinch or move as if like a statue as the bandages were wrapped around and tightened

"There that should hold for now."

Once he was finished Joel checked for a pulse. There wasn't one.

Joel composure began to break up once more.

"no no no no don't do this to me. Please."

The screeches in the distant once again began to be drowned out by Joel, remembering what was left in the trauma kit Tommy reached for the adrenaline shot and uncapped it.

"Joel this may work"

"Do it!"

They quickly injected the shot into Sarah and waited. A few moments later Sarah drew breath regaining a feint heart beat but she was alive much to Joel and Tommy's relief. Joel breathed a sigh of relief but this soon turned back to fear as he realised Sarah didn't have long without proper medical attention,

"Tommy we should try the Hospital"

"What! That's back through town there's those things everywhere. Not to mention there may not even be anyone left in the hospital"

"What if Tommy what if!" Joel retorted

"Alright alright give me a moment" replied Tommy

Tommy checked the revolver Joel had given him to protect them with it only had a few rounds left not nearly enough to make a push for the hospital, looking around once more he noticed the rifle and sidearm of the dead soldier and picked them up after all he wasn't using them and the group began to back track through town trying to avoid any of the infected. The screams of both people and infected alike resonated throughout the streets, fire blazing away with its tendrils licking adjacent buildings spreading its glow, Joel and Tommy had a much easier time backtracking through town as the raging fires made so much noise the infected had practically moved on to them this was ideal as most of the fires were away from the hospital at this time.

Joel and Tommy pushed up through the back alleys trying not to draw to much attention, a dark alley always seemed like an unsafe place a shady area where crime would occur with the true irony being it was now the safest area the alley was littered with what scraps society had thrown out and cracks in the road as if hell itself was trying to open up beneath them all this occurring whilst Joel murmured.

"Come on baby stay with me"

The hospital seemed like a surprising trek away for what was only a moment in the truck once arriving at the hospital it looked like a scene from a horror film the infected had made short work of much of the hospital. The hospital seemed quiet most likely due to the fact any sick patient was now attacking cars on the highway, the lobby looked like a morgue with bodies strewn across its marble flooring not a single inch untouched by the oozing bodies of people who worked to heal what had killed them. Finding perhaps only of the only places untouched by this violence was a storage closet this dimly lit area was used to store excess supplies for the hospital although the room looked like it had been raided leaving little in terms of supplies left.

Tommy shouted to Joel "you wait here with Sarah I will go see if anyone is still alive in here"

Joel set Sarah down realizing just how cold she now was and covered her with some thermal blankets he found and began cradling her to try and keep her warm being almost oblivious to what was happening outside, Joel deep down didn't know what to do if Sarah dies.

"Come on Tommy what's taking you so long" Joel repeated to himself

An eerie breeze seemed to blow through the hospital snatching up paper and moving it across the room this also had the effect of blowing away the stench of the bodies strewn across the floor all seemed silent as Joel only had one voice to listen for and then the silence broke dragging Joel back to reality

"Joel! I found some Doctors barricaded up here hurry!"

Joel once again picked up Sarah and made his way up a flight of stairs where as one person would be tired after running up some stairs Joel seemed to feel nothing he was running off pure adrenaline by this point. A noise echoed down the hall like in a well and a couple patients began to appear from one of the rooms twitching as they walked seeming almost unaware of what horrors surrounded them then they saw Tommy and began to charge letting out a shriek that would wake the heaviest of sleepers Tommy using the rifle taken from the Soldier cleared a path towards the operating room and hammered through the barricade thus gaining entry after getting through the doors there stood 2 doctors holding scalpels in their direction.

"What the hell" exclaimed the first doctor

"Look buddy it's my daughter she's been shot. And I need you to do what you can for her" replied Joel

"What! Have you looked outside we have more pressing problems than some girl" barked the second doctor

"Now you listen here now either you're going to help my daughter or I'm going to do way worse to you than those things out there can." threatened Joel

"Okay okay if you can get us out of here after it's a deal Okay" remarked the first doctor

"Sure now hurry!" Joel said as he laid Sarah onto the operating table.

"Joel I'm gonna need a hand over here these infected aren't letting up" barked Tommy

"Okay I'm on my way, you two do everything you can for her, and I'll be back baby girl"

The two doctor hastily undone the bandages Joel had fashioned round her gunshot wound

"Man just as well the bullet went straight through or she'd be dead right now" remarked the first doctor

"We gotta stop this bleeding" the second doctor replied

Meanwhile Joel and Tommy moved towards re barricading the door with whatever they can find

"God these things just don't quit" shouted Tommy

"Make your shots count we still need some to get back out of there" replied Joel

Joel and Tommy kept the barricade secure for what seemed like ages as infected crashed into the door punding the door recklessly with no sense of self preservation, turning to see the Doctors come through with their masks on hiding any emotion behind their words and said.

"We have done what we can, we've repaired some of the surrounding tissue and stitched up the wound applying some bandages and a leg brace to help with the possibility of broken leg" the first doctor eagerly said

"Now it's time for you to hold up your end of the bargain" stated the second doctor

Joel picked up Sarah and gestured to Tommy"alright ready Tommy"

"Ready" he replied

Tommy tore down the barricade and used the rifle to mow down themob that had amassed outside the door the rifle had the effect of being good for defence but also seemed to attract the remaining infected

"Come on others would herd heard that" shouted Tommy

"Thank god were finally getting out of here" remarked the first doctor

The group made their way through the lobby and into the almost empty car park.

"Quick make for the highway" Tommy barked

"What no that's suicide I saw what those things did to those people come on were going this way"

The two doctors jumped into an ambulance and started driving off erratically into the distance away from the highway, Tommy and Joel still believed that the Highway was there best bet.

"Where to Tommy" Joel grunted

"Head for the military checkpoint we can run between the cars" exclaimed Tommy

"Can we really trust the military after what they have done to Sarah!" rebuffed Joel

"It's our only option and we sure as hell can't trust those infected" shouted Tommy

"Dam it your right" muttered Joel

"Better drop this it will only arouse suspicion" said Tommy as he disposed of the now empty assault rifle "we will have to make do with this pistol"

Tommy and Joel still carrying the unconscious Sarah weaved in and out of the mountain of traffic much to the anger of many of the drivers who had no idea of the infected fast approaching that were attacking people in their cars.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" shouted one driver

Joel and Tommy ignored these comments as they knew what staying behind meant

Coming up to a road block the military set up a daze of flash lights shone in Joel and Tommy face as a man dressed much the same as the soldier they met earlier now stood before them

"Stop why are you not in a Vehicle" exclaimed the soldier now pointing his rifle at them

A nervous expression took hold of Joel as the events of earlier replayed in his head he gripped Sarah tighter out of paranoia.

"We crashed, we had no other option" replied Joel

The soldier noticed the blood stains on Joel and Sarah.

"Why are you covered in blood, are you infected" barked the soldier

"Oh God no this happened in the accident we had a first aid kit and did what we could" replied Joel

After a few moments the soldier lowered his weapon and handed Joel and Tommy a small bag containing a rudimentary test kit to see if they were infected.

"Now just test yourselves and we can move along" remarked the soldier

A few rows over was the shouting of a test being positive and soldiers began crowding round the car like a firing squad executing the occupants and with every shot the road lit up and after the firing stopped everyone in the car was dead no exceptions, this visibly disturbed Tommy.

"Hurry up what are you waiting for" shouted the soldier

Tommy and Joel quickly took the test which was taking a swab of blood and then submersing in a liquid in a test tube not knowing what would happen if the results were negative or positive an eerie calm swept over them. As the results for Joel and Tommy came up the soldier looked at it and didn't react badly which indicated it wasn't positive much to their relief, the soldier then gestured to adminiser one on Sarah Joel obliged and then handed the test to the soldier

The soldier looked at the results for a few moments and then grabbed his radio, to Joel this meant that it was negative and breathed a sigh of relief

"Command this is checkpoint Lima 9, reporting that 3 civilians, two adult male and one wounded young girl are proceeding on foot over"

After a few moments of chatter between the soldier and his CO he hands over 3 tickets saying

"These tickets will get you into the makeshift Triage camp a few miles down they also show your not infected good luck."

"Thank you." Said Joel

"Come on we better get going" Tommy mentioned urgently

After about 40 minutes or so of frantic jogging along the road which seemed to go on forever, cars passed at the side, looking over his shoulder Tommy could see the chaos fires raged through the town and lights illuminated the road as more cars joined the queue's, the group eventually came up to another checkpoint this time to get into the camp.

"Halt don't move or we will fire" shouted one soldier

"Easy pall we got passes" replied Tommy as he rummaged through his pockets

"Let me see them" the soldier instantly shouted back

The soldier checked them examining them for a few moments and exclaimed "there clean let them through"

Joel carried Sarah in Tommy following closely behind they were greeted by the sight of several tents set up throughout the area with signs displaying what each tent was, the largest of which was for medical use was flanked by others such as rations and others set aside for military use. The whole area looked like one of those camps for refugee's you see on the TV but seeing one up close seemed unreal, The camp was surrounded by barbed wire fences with a soldiers stationed almost every few metres almost nothing could be heard over the cries of people looking for family members and those who were outside arriving quicker than they could be checked still trying to get in.

"right here are your ration cards use them wisely each time you use them there stamped when they're full and expiration date at the bottom are met you can get some new ones" said a soldier as the cards were thrust into Tommy and Joel's faces before they could ask anything the soldier was gone as he was engulfed into the crowd as he handed out cards.

Joel was still worried about Sarah and decided to see what a medic in one of the tents would say about her condition. Joel brought Sarah over to one of the larger tents and one of the medical staff looked up and instantly spotted them saying that this one was a priority and would be moved ahead of several others with minor injuries. Joel didn't know how to feel Sarah would be treated right away but if it's serious enough to triage ahead of others, his heart started acing.

The Doctor proceeded to do what she could with the limited resources that were available saying she's lucky she received treatment when she did or she would not have a chance and guessed her chances were although still slim she had a chance of making it. Tommy brought Joel something to eat and Joel did not leave Sarah's side. Early the next morning Sarah regained consciousness and tried moving.

"Easy there your hurt" said Joel

"What happened?" replied Sarah

"Now that's a bit of a long story" smiled Joel

Joel handed Sarah a bowl of Soup and began explaining what happened...


	2. The camp

Joel woke suddenly in the night to the sound of gunshots, a frequent event as the number of infected increased and attacked the camp. It had only been a couple of weeks but the lure of safety has a way of indoctrinating you and already a new routine had set in everyday people would queue in lines stretching as far as you could see to get their daily rations then finding an area to sit and eat if you were lucky enough, in the couple weeks following Joel and Tommy's arrival the number of people had swelled well beyond capacity for the camp everywhere you turned crowds of people stood before you. It was still early morning and Joel and Tommy queued as they usually did joining the line which had formed even before rations were given out, fear had gripped the camp leaving it in almost silence allowing every shot fired to ring throughout the camp.

"They seem to be shooting more and more often" remarked Joel

"I'm sure they got it under control" replied Tommy deflecting the conversation

The ration line opened and food was being handed out the line moved along smoothly with no more pushing and shoving that had plagued it in the opening few days, soon Joel was at the front of the queue and he handed over two ration cards one for himself and the other for Sarah, the person handing out the rations took the cards and stamped them passing them back like a well oiled machine, Joel was handed two bowls of tomato soup a little plain for his taste but he wasn't going to complain, Joel walked back towards the tent he had left Sarah in the short trip was met with a cold silence between the brothers both thinking about what happens next this life in the camp can't be it can it.

Joel soon arrived back at the medical tent where Sarah was still recovering at what the attending medic called an acceptable recovery. Joel passed Sarah the bowl of soup and as he did began to eat his.

"Here you go baby girl, Tuck in." Joel said as he handed Sarah the bowl

"This soup tastes horrible" Sarah said as she took the first mouth full

"Well its better than nothing" Joel replied

Joel was still worried about Sarah and tried taking comfort in that he had done all he could, Joel had hardly left her side, throughout this time each night got louder with the ring of gun shots Joel and Tommy knew it was only a matter of time before this temporary camp would be moved. Just as Joel began to doze off Tommy approached

"Joel you would not believe what I've just heard"

"What is it now" replied Joel

"They're moving us all of us today" continued Tommy

"What! Where?" Joel said impatiently

"I don't know all I heard was they don't think they can hold this camp much longer so some trucks are coming in later to move people to more fortified makeshift quarantine zones" Tommy replied

"What quarantine zones shouldn't they be trying to quarantine the infected and not us?" snapped Joel

"The infection is too far spread from what I heard they think it's better to quarantine us for our own safety" Tommy replied

"I hope they know what they're doing" said Joel

Joel turned to Sarah who was still eating her way through the soup

"I'll be back in a moment okay I'm just gonna have a look around

Sarah nodded as Joel got up and walked off with Tommy following close behind.

In the couple weeks that they had been there Joel was so worried about Sarah he had yet to look around, Joel and Tommy began to walk between the ocean of people obscuring any view Joel and Tommy would be lost if they didn't already know where things were, tents lined up in rows marked with a whole array of symbols it seemed more of a catalogue with each tent providing different makeshift services ration cards quickly became the currency for anything and everything.

"Look, they've set up watchtowers at the edge of the camp and still got all the roads blocked" said Tommy

"They sure aren't taking any chances" replied Joel

Joel and Tommy continued walking seeing what was increasingly looking like a refugee camp with the military building defences on all sides barbed wire had surrounded the camp on fences stretching 8ft with soldiers patrolling in force. With each passing moment people were still arriving into the camp turning it into more of a battery farm than a camp. A military Humvee drove past blaring the words "All civilians prepare for relocation, I repeat all civilians prepare for relocation your cooperation is mandatory" driving by at a snail's pace parting the sea of people as it made its way from one end of the camp to the other.

"Come on Joel lets go find Sarah" said Tommy

"Couldn't agree with you more" replied Joel

Making their way back towards the tent Sarah was in, soldiers were running in all directions screaming the words.

"Shore up the left side they've broken through"

In that moment Joel and Tommy's hearts sank they thought they had got away from these infected but the infected screams rang out throughout the camp.

"Come on Tommy we've got to go" yelled Joel

"Right behind you" Tommy hastily replied

"Oh jeez they're everywhere" shouted Joel

"Keep running Keep running!" snapped Tommy

The military began gathering civilians and putting them into large trucks of about 20, families were torn apart in the chaos, Joel and Tommy arrived back at the tent where Sarah was she has been patched up and was in as good a condition as she could be to be moved, doctors scrambled to grab what they could and get out. The chaos of the first night was back in Joel and Tommy's minds.

"Come on baby were leaving" said Joel as he unplugged the monitor attached to Sarah

"Daddy what's happening" Sarah replied

"Were getting the hell out of here now come on" Joel stated as he grabbed a few vials of drugs the doctors had overlooked to help with possible infection as these would always be useful. Joel Tommy and Sarah made their way to a waiting truck which to their dismay only had two spaces left.

"Joel take Sarah now" Tommy bluntly stated

"Were not leaving you behind" replied Joel

"You don't have a choice now go" shouted Tommy

Joel and Sarah got on the Truck just before it was about to leave

"Dad we can't leave him" whimpered Sarah

"I know, I know baby girl" Joel said trying to reassure her

An old man on the truck saw this and reluctantly against his better judgement decided to offer his seat to Tommy

"Thank you sir thank you" Tommy said graciously

"Make the most of it" the old man replied

"I will" Tommy instantly replied

As the truck pulled away you could hear infected running rampant in the distance mere minutes away, the though going through Joel and Tommy's mind was the sad truth that man's humanity and good nature had probably just cost him his life.


	3. The ambush

The truck continued speeding away from the camp which soon becoming a spec in the distance the question on everyone's mind was where were they being taken back at the camp there was so much panic in trying to get away if there was a space on one of these trucks it was forcibly filled tearing families apart no one knew where they were going, the soldiers riding with the truck were tight lipped saying only that they were being taken to a more secure quarantine zone, the road was cleared earlier that day allowing the truck to pass by without incident as the sun began to set in the sky the atmosphere in the truck became an eerie calm. Looking around the truck many seemed to be in a state of shock completely zoned out some lucky few had even managed to bring a bag of personal belongings with them unlike Joel and Tommy who had nothing with them not even Joel's revolver as this was confiscated back at the camp, FEDRA had set some tough rules by which everyone had to abide by. Tommy was lost in thought hunched over looking at his shoes as this was happening Joel had his head lent back into the wall of the truck this quiet was shattered moments later.

"Dad where are we going" asked Sarah

"Somewhere safe don't worry" replied Joel as he sat up repositioning himself into a more comfortable position

The soldier's riding inside the truck began passing round the evening's rations consisting of little more than dry bacon which was consumed in mere moments by the hungry passengers. As the evening began to set in a chill blew through the air.

"I'm cold" Sarah said with a shiver

"Here you go then" Joel said as he wrapped his blanket around Sarah

"Thank you" Sarah responded

"Now you just focus on getting better now alright" said Joel

Sarah nodded before closing her eyes drifting off to sleep. The truck continued along the road for about another 20 minutes looking outside the world seemed so peaceful as if nature itself was oblivious to the plight that was infecting man, the truck which was not far behind the rest of the convoy suddenly came to a stop. One of the passengers exclaimed.

"We can't possibly be there already"

"Quiet down back there" barked one of the soldier's

Joel overheard a conversation happening in the cabin between the 2 drivers's

"What the hell is there a bus in the way, this road was clear this morning?" said one driver

"I don't know I will radio command and see what to do"

After a few moments of chatter the truck began to move taking a side road and began to proceed cautiously not long after a sound like bubble wrap exploded out and the truck veered left coming to an abrupt stop. Joel now dazed his first instinct was to check on Sarah who was luckily unscathed breathing a sigh of relief he got up and passed Sarah down to Tommy then taking a few steps back and looking at the truck it was clear that the tyres had been purposely slashed. The soldier jumped out of the cabin taking a quick look around saw a spike strip no to far from the truck shouting.

"It's is a trap stay down"

In that instant gunfire rang out striking one of the soldiers this caused major panic in the group of survivors as more gunfire rang out several Survivors were gunned down by masked men hiding in the bushes, Joel grabbed Sarah and shouted at Tommy to run, Tommy grabbed the downed soldier's side arm and quickly followed suit. The remaining soldier's fought on killing a couple of the assailants but were ultimately outnumbered and killed. Joel carrying Sarah and Tommy ran deeper into the woods whilst a couple other groups from the surviving passengers fled in different directions, the brush was thick but yet Joel pushed on through running into the mass of growth of undisturbed woodland pressing on as the occasional bullet flew passed impacting on nearby trees the very ground creaked and cracked with every step the group took twigs bent underfoot whilst leaves blew in the autumn wind the chill felt like nothing now.

"Joel where are we running to" shouted Tommy

"Away from those guys" snapped Joel

"What... what's happening daddy" Sarah nervously said

"Just keep your head down baby okay" Joel replied

In the distance you could hear the attackers pursuing firing at anything that moved shouting at one another.

"Fan out and find those people they may have some goodies on them" shouted one

"You heard him... Kill em" shouted another

As Joel and Tommy ran screams rang out to the gunfire that was whizzing past as the bandit's had found and killed another survivor.

"Keep running" exclaimed Joel

"Here this looks like a good spot" yelled Tommy

It was a disused sewage outlet pipe big enough for a man to hide in but hidden amongst the leaves of autumn. Joel and Tommy dived into the pipe and tried to control their heavy panting Joel and Tommy both did hiking but this was way too much.

"Keep quiet, keep quiet" said Tommy

"Where did they go? I can't see them!" Shouted one voice directly above the pipe and as the man stood there a patch of soil slid down in front of the pipe falling harmlessly.

"This way I hear another group" shouted another

Joel and Tommy waited until they could no longer hear the men and the gunshots were only the sound of echoes far away.

"Uncle Tommy are they gone" asked Sarah

"Now stay there with your dad I will go look" replied Tommy

"You be careful now" said Joel

Tommy slowly edged out of the pipe looking around silence had fallen upon the area and it seemed as if all that had just happened was just a bad dream that they would wake up any minute now but that was not the case, Tommy returned a few moments later.

"Okay the coast is clear they are gone for now"

"Let's go I don't want to be here when they come back" replied Joel

"You okay Sarah" Tommy asked

"I'm fine" Sarah replied in a quiet tone

Joel once again picked up Sarah and Tommy led the way. The group soon came up to what remained of a summer camp disused in the autumn it had just received a new coat of paint waiting to be used again the following year they got close to one of the bunk houses and then suddenly heard a noise.

"Get down" said Tommy

In that moment on of the door's burst open a man running only to be mercilessly gunned down.

"Ha survival of the fittest baby" said the voice behind the gun

"Alright let's check him" said another

"Nothing but a few snacks and a knife"

The attackers had killed this man for little more than what he was carrying and soon they moved on to another building leaving the dead man there as if he never existed.

"Alright our best bet is going around" said Joel

"Okay I will go ahead you follow"

Tommy moved around several of the buildings with Joel following close behind slowly going around the buildings trying to avoid a group who had massed around a fire pit who were yelling and drinking. As Joel moved up he there was a loud crack as he stood on a twig alerting one of the men on guard.

"Fuck" mumbled Joel

Joel hid up against a crate with Sarah Tommy looked back over preparing to take a shot as the man walked right up to the crate peering almost right over, he was so close you could smell the breath of this man.

"Ah it must have been nothing" the man murmured turning around to rejoin the group, Tommy lowered his gun and gestured for Joel to move Joel peered over the crate seeing what was going on then carried Sarah over to Tommy

"That was to close" said Joel

"I almost shot him" remarked Tommy

"You still alright baby girl" asked Joel

Sarah just nodded somehow she seemed to be calm and collected but then again she was mature for her age. Now dark Joel and Tommy's minds turned to where to sleep they strolled on into the late hours of the night losing all trail of the people from earlier.

"What's that" asked Sarah

"What's what" replied Joel

"That" said Sarah pointing in its direction there was an old cabin the wood had darkened with age rendering it almost invisible

"It's a cabin it's so dark we almost missed it" remarked Tommy

"Alright we will stay here for the night" said Joel

Opening the cabin revealed it to be mostly empty a little in the way furniture it had been neglected for quite some time

"I will take the first watch you look tired anyway" said Tommy

"Thanks wake me in a couple hours" replied Joel

The creatures of the night began their Corus which although was scary in itself it meant no one was nearby to disturb it something to take comfort from Joel guessed. Joel found a couple dusty old blankets covering one of the chairs it would have to do for a blanket for now. Sarah huddled up to Joel for warmth as Tommy sat in a chair closest to the cabin door as his watch began.

"Dad what's gonna happen to us" asked Sarah

"Nothing nothing's gonna happen baby girl now get some rest you will need it." Replied Joel


	4. The woods

That night the creatures of the woods let out their quiet symphony of insects croaking and owls hooting, Tommy alert to every sound with the thought lingering what if those bandits were still out there, as time went on Tommy could feel himself slowly drifting off just before he fully closed his eyes something grabbed his shoulder.

"Jesus Joel you scarred me half to death" Tommy exclaimed

"You look tired. I watch over the place you get some sleep" said Joel

"There's been no sign of those bandits so far" said Tommy

"You just concentrate on getting some sleep" replied Joel

Joel gripped the pistol they had taken from the dead soldier the day before checking its ammo

"Dam just seven rounds" Joel mumbled

As the hours went by Joel looked down at his watch watching the seconds go by thinking to himself he had something to fight for he was going to survive to keep Sarah safe, looking out into the wilderness all seemed to be still as if nothing had happened. As the sun rose on the horizon light beamed through the woods illuminating the cabin the level of dust in the cabin became obvious as each streak of light could be seen through the windows. Joel walked over to Tommy.

"Come on wake up we've gotta go out and look for some food"

"Alright give me a moment to wake up"

Joel then turned his attention over to Sarah leaning down beside her he gently nudged her awake

"Morning Baby girl, Tommy and I are going out to look for food we won't be long, now you just stay here okay"

"But Dad" mumbled Sarah

"No buts just stay here if anyone comes in you hide got it "replied Joel

"Okay" Sarah hesitantly said

Joel then gave Sarah the last of the drugs they had to help her abdomen heal from the gunshot inflicted a couple weeks back which was doing surprisingly well given what they had been through and then left with Tommy slowly pulling the door too making it seem in the same state they had found it.

"I think we should try that summer camp" said Tommy

"The one that was crawling with those guys that crashed the truck" replied Joel suprised

"They may be gone now, and maybe they overlooked some supplies we could use" remarked Tommy

"I guess it's our only option" Joel replied

As Joel and Tommy walked through the woods they noticed it was peaceful and mostly undisturbed a far cry from what must be going on in any built up area. It was not long before they arrived at the summer camp the fire now gone and no sign of any bandits they approached the building that stood against nature already partially reclaimed due to neglect and time since it was left from summer.

"Be careful they may still be here" stated Joel

"After you, you've got the gun" replied Tommy

Joel and Tommy edged closer to the main building which was located at the centre of the camp and moved inside the tiles on the floor had mud stains stretched out across it like skid marks from a car and the air was dry completely devoid of moisture, they began searching the derelict summer camp not finding much that could be used; the cafeteria and vending machine had already been raided. Joel and Tommy entered a room that looked like it was used as a loading bay where delivery trucks would make stop offs.

"God dam it there's nothing here" exclaimed Joel

"Hold on a minute I might have found something" Tommy replied

"What is it" Joel answered back

"It looks like a storage room, dam it it's locked, how do we get in?" Tommy asked

"I got an idea" Joel replied

Joel grabbed a nearby knife and started to jam it into the door and then moving the knife around

"What are you trying to do" asked Tommy

"Seeing if I can't break this lock"

After several moments of trying a loud clunk sound rang out.

"That could of gone better" remarked Joel

"Well open it up then" Tommy replied

Upon opening the Door they entered a small room with multiple shelves most of them empty and several cardboard boxes damp from being next to a broken freezer that had spilled its contents however on one of the shelves at the back hidden by a towel draping from the top shelf was a few cans of food tucked away.

"This will have to do for now" Tommy mumbled

All of a sudden the silence of the woods was broken by the rattling of an engine that came roaring to a stop with the screech of tyres a car had pulled up outside and a few people jumped out

"I told you we'd come back to get what else we can we can't miss anything the boss says" echoed the first voice

"Well that's my brother for you, It's just as well he got us to attack that military truck we've now got ammunition and supplies for weeks" said the second voice

"Didn't a couple of people escape though" a third voice replied

"There no concern they probably didn't have much anyway let the wild take them for all I care" the first voice said

Hearing this Joel and Tommy began to move hoping to avoid these new arrivals and get back with their food they made their way through a few of the class rooms hoping to avoid the main corridors where the men were patrolling Joel and Tommy managed to make their way back out the entrance and headed back towards the cabin

"Shit I thought they were gone" whispered Tommy

"Just keep running" replied Joel

Joel and Tommy began to run back into the woods away from the classes but they were noticed and a fire door in one of the classes burst open

"Look over there, Get them!" a voice cried out

"Oh fuck run!" Joel shouted

Joel and Tommy continued running into the denser trees dodging the hail of gunfire that was now coming from the group, Joel and Tommy ran shots flying every time a shot hit a tree on the right they ran left this continued over and over creating the feeling they were being led into a trap soon their suspicions were confirmed and they were backed into a corner Joel and Tommy hid waiting to try to ambush them as they came past.

"Stay down" Joel barked

A Bandit came running past where Joel was hiding and Joel pounced grabbing the man managing to get him from behind in a strangle hold and started to strangle him throwing the man's gun over to Tommy. The duo then shot down two more and started to make a run for it.

"That looks like the last of them" remarked Joel

In that moment from behind a large tree a boot appeared kicking Joel to the floor two men jumped out from behind a large tree knocking the gun from Joel's hands whilst the other wrestled Tommy, Joel was lying on the Floor and when Tommy realised a gun was pointed at Joel ultimately surrendered.

"Those were my friends you killed you know that" The larger man said

"You attacked us" Tommy replied

"Look they got some food on them" replied the smaller man

"So I guess this wasn't a complete waste then and I can tell the boss we found the last of the truck survivors" the large man replied

"Look please let us go we won't bother you" Joel pleaded

"Let you go oh no were going to kill you... slowly" the large man replied

The smaller man began beating Joel blow after blow Tommy helpless to do anything when the man was finished he stood up and took a step back, Joel hunched over on the floor the larger man took aim at Joel head and a shot rang out...

The look on the man's face tuned from anger to that of shock as his white shirt became darker his face became paler he toppled over for this shot was not from his gun but from another gun altogether just a few metres away stood Sarah holding the still smoking barrel of a pistol from one of the dead bandits.

"You bitch" cried the small man raising his gun

"That's my daughter you bastard" yelled Joel who grabbed the man's weapon arm began wrestling with him Joel was kicked in the gut to the floor and the man realigned his gun in Joel's direction and then all of a sudden he dropped his gun falling to the floor in a heap for sticking out of his back was a large stick thrust between his ribs by Tommy, Joel regained his footing and immediately turned his attention to Sarah.

"What are you doing out here I thought I told you to stay inside!" shouted Joel

"I heard gunshots and I feared the worst so I came to see" replied Sarah

"Where did you get that gun anyway" snapped Joel

"I found it on one of those guys back there, oh god I feel sick" said Sarah

"God dam it Sarah next time do as I say it was for your own good you could have been killed" barked Joel

"Cut her some slack Joel without her we'd both be dead" Tommy yelled

"Stay out of this, anyway come on we've gotta move" shouted Joel

Joel grabbed what was left of the food put it into one of the bags the bandits had and led the group off into the distance, Tommy tried to reassure Sarah as they walked

"Sarah look I know he won't say it but he is glad you came for us then it was either them or us so don't feel bad" Tommy assured Sarah

Sarah had a look of horror in her face somehow she knew this would not be the last person she would have to kill but she was taken by Tommy's words and tried to take comfort in his words being.

"Look over there a town we may be able to meet up with the military there come on" said Joel seemingly wanting to avoid talking about how his daughter had just taken a life. The group began to walk off Sarah's leg seemingly having gotten better to the point of being able to walk on did not need to be carried but she did need to take a pair of shoes from one of the bandits although to big they would have to do for now, the group set off into the distance not knowing what horrors could await them...


	5. The village

The group continued walking trying to push back the memory of what had transpired not long ago

in the direction of the town hoping not to encounter any more people who would mean them harm, Sarah had hardly spoken since the shooting and still looked like she was in shock.

"Joel your gonna have to talk to her about this" Tommy whispered to Joel

"Yeah well I don't want to talk about this" Joel replied

"Joel you're going to have to talk about it sooner or later" Tommy retorted

"Look over there we can cross the river" Joel said deflecting the conversation

As the group approached the river they could several stones laid strewn out across it like stepping stones, Tommy walked across first jumping from stone to stone trying to regain his balance after each small leap he made it across.

"Alright the stones seem sturdy enough come on across" yelled Tommy back to Joel and Sarah

Sarah was up next and if her soccer (Football) skills meant anything it was she had balance and she leapt from stone to stone unhindered unlike Tommy with his balance problems, Sarah made it across receiving a look of slight amazement from Tommy. Joel was last to cross he took it cautiously jumping from one to the next only a couple more remained he leapt and landed on one with a thud momentarily losing his balance.

"Careful Joel" said Tommy

Joel regained his balance and looked up at Tommy with a smirk as if to say how a stone was going to beat him, in that moment the stone fractured shearing off its top face and Joel slid into the river which only stood at about half a foot deep much to Tommy's amusement this even drew a quick laugh from Sarah.

"God dam it" yelled Joel as he got up regaining his composure and waded through the rest of the river and out onto the bank. Looking ahead they faced a steep hill to get back up to the main road, this proved to be no problem as they were all frequent Hikers although Joel was weighed down a bit in water weight.

"Well the towns further away than we thought look at the sign" Tommy stated pointing at the sign

"It says there's a village not far if we can get there today we can make the town by tomorrow" Joel replied

"Shame we can't use any of these cars" said Tommy

"There either crashed or have no keys" replied Joel

The group proceeded on foot towards the village hoping to find safe refuge and something to eat as they no longer had much food and would soon run out. After a couple more hours of walking the group had entered the village, the village looked deserted in the centre stood a sign saying "mandatory evacuation" the people had already moved on leaving a ghost town behind, knowing the place was empty a sound as simple as a wind chime could turn you into the most paranoid of people the group though there was no harm in looking around. Some parts of town were untouched whilst others like food shops had been looted windows smashed and doors held on by a single hinge.

"Okay let's take a look round see what we can scrounge up" Said Tommy

"Yeah you look over there I'll go with Sarah and check over here" replied Joel

Tommy began to search what remained of a few of the local shops whilst Joel sat down with Sarah. Joel took a deep breath and then exhaled.

"Look just so were clear about back there it was either them or us"

"Daddy I shot that man" Sarah whimpered as her composure began to crack

"Hush baby girl I know I know, they got what they deserved they would have done that to us" Joel said reassuringly

"Why what had we done to them" said Sarah

"Nothing baby girl nothing some people are just like that, now I need you to focus can you do that for me" said Joel

"Yeah... yeah" replied Sarah as Joel wiped the single tear off her cheek

Joel continued talking to Sarah convincing her she had managed to do right in a difficult situation a helped her to begin to move past it.

"Hey I found something" Tommy shouted from an adjacent room

"What is it" replied Joel

"I found a bit of food and a couple bottles of water" Tommy replied back as he appeared from behind the door

"I guess that will have to do now let's look for somewhere we can camp tonight" Said Joel

"You feeling better there Sarah" Tommy asked

"Yeah a little bit" Sarah replied

"Just hang in there were here to help" Tommy reassured

The group looked around for a suitable house to spend the night in and chose a house where it would be easiest to see if anyone was approaching and began searching the house to see f the occupant had left anything behind. The house wasn't eye catching but it would be fine for tonight, searching the house didn't turn up anything useful anything that could be considered useful was too big or too heavy to carry around. As the sun began to kiss the horizon the group gathered in the lounge to eat, Sarah had perked up a fair bit more than earlier even smiling at some of Tommy's stories which lightened the mood, Joel however even through his smirk was still worried he nearly lost Sarah to a gunshot wound and today nearly to an emotional break, he tried not to dwell on it and enjoy the time he had right now.

Tommy began telling Sarah about one contractor job he and Joel did where they were fixing a front porch for an old lady who suffered from memory loss and every 5 minutes came out asking who they were and what they were doing to her porch threatening to call the police, this brought a smile to Sarah's face and to Joel's. As the hours went on by more stories were shared and Sarah even began to tell a couple of her own. Soon they started falling asleep Sarah fell asleep her head on Joel's lap, Tommy collapsed into a recliner and Joel stuck in the corner of the sofa no wanting to disturb his daughter simply whispered "Goodnight baby girl" and then tilted his head back and closed his eyes.


	6. The town

As the sun rose Joel was the first to wake with Sarah's head still on his lap he gently got up and put her head down and then moved over towards Tommy giving him a nudge.

"What time is it" Tommy yawned

"About time you got up" said Joel

"Is that so" replied Tommy

"Come on you gotta come help me make some something to eat" Joel responded

Joel and Tommy moved into the adjacent room and had a look at what they had scrounged up during the previous day a few eggs and a tin of bacon after a few minutes of cooking the food Sarah walked in.

"That smells good" Sarah said licking her lips

"Good morning to you to sleepy head" replied Joel

Sarah seemed to have pushed past or at least found a way to deal with the things she had seen as her mood seemed much more uplifted today.

"Okay now tuck in" Joel said as he handed out plates with the food on

All three devoured the food as they hadn't eaten properly for days, once they had finished and settled down for a few moments Sarah noticed something in the garden and went to get it.

"Sarah be careful now" Joel said

"Look a ball" Sarah replied as she picked up a Soccer ball (Football)

"I think we can spare a few minutes for a game what do ya say Joel" said Tommy

"Ah hell why not" Joel replied

The group began to kick the ball around Sarah outplaying both Joel and Tommy being more agile and even showing them up for laughs, this brought a smile to both Joel and Tommy's faces as this brought back a sense of normality and it showed Joel that his little girl was still all there and her leg had fully healed. After a while they decided to call it quits and move towards the town they saw from the previous day. The walk was a good trek with both Joel and Sarah trading remarks back and forth almost making what happened just a few weeks ago seem like a distant memory. Upon arriving into the town they found it to be much like the village.

"Dam it we missed them again" Tommy exclaimed

"What does that sign say" replied Joel

Upon closer inspection it revealed this town was evacuated just days earlier to be moved to a permanent quarantine zone.

"Just how bad is our luck" Tommy exclaimed

"What are we gonna do now daddy" asked Sarah

"Let me think... ah we can look around for a working car there must be one then we can get to one of these zones" Joel suggested

"Beats anything I can think of, we might as well look around" replied Tommy

The town was in better shape with a higher military presence the shops were more intact but still much of the contents were gone most likely taken as supplies. Looking through the shops they found a clothes store almost perfectly intact except for a few broken windows here and there looking inside they found some fresh clothes and some new shoes that fitted Sarah to which she seemed delighted.

"Right now let's find some travelling gear" said Joel

"Sounds good to me" replied Tommy

Looking through a couple other stores the group found some backpacks that were in better condition to the one they had picked up earlier and donned these new backpacks one each which they then filled with a refillable water bottle some extra clothes and anything else of use they could find, Joel also picked up a couple knives that could be of use he handed one to Tommy and then turned to Sarah.

"Sarah... I want you to... hold on to this okay" Joel said as he handed a switchblade over to Sarah

"What going on dad" Sarah asked

"Just, just hold on to it, it's to defend yourself with okay" Joel said

Sarah nodded and pocketed the knife feeling a little better that she could now protect herself.

Everything seemed to be going fine until a voice could be heard outside

"Did you hear the Bosses brother has been gunned down" said the first man

"Yeah the way I heard it was some little girl gunned him down" said the second man

"Don't go mentioning that to him or he'll probably kill both of us" replied the first man

"Keep it moving the boss wants these weapons loaded now" a third voice bellowed

"Remind me again why we're working for this guy and not hiding in some quarantine zone" the first man grumbled

"You trust the government to keep us safe no we do things our way once we control the guns in this area we will decide what happens not them" the second man said

The bandits began to move away down the street towards a pickup and began to drive away leaving Joel Tommy and Sarah in peace.

"They couldn't be from the same group we encountered in the woods could they be" asked Joel

"It looks like it they said we killed their bosses brother" Tommy replied

In Joel's min he experienced a flash back to the woods where Sarah had shot a man, could this have been the bandits leader's brother, this was not what Joel wanted to be thinking about those bandits would be looking for them, Joel looked over to see Sarah looking through a couple music CD's.

"What are you doing" asked Joel

"Just looking through this music" replied Sarah

"Well we better get moving" said Joel

"Alright give me a minute" replied Sarah

Sarah put a couple disks into her backpack whilst Joel wasn't looking, Tommy seeing this just smirked.

"Come on lets go then" said Joel

The group began walking down the street and as they came up to a dark alleyway they were jumped by the guys from earlier

"Woo looks like we got ourselves some live ones" one bandit cried out

Tommy managed to shoot one of the three before the gun was kicked from his grasp.

"You're gonna pay for that" the other bandit shouted

"Stay back Sarah" shouted Joel

As Joel and Tommy wrestled with there would be assailants, Sarah looked on in horror as there was almost nothing she could do as she froze up and then after a moment broke through reached into her pocket drew her knife and lunged forward stabbing the man attacking Joel in the shoulder the man yelped in pain managing to push Sarah over, the man still physically imposing managed to keep Joel pinned to the floor as he reached for his gun, Sarah crawled back against the wall noticing an empty glass bottle she picked it up and threw it at the bandit drawing his gun shattering against his head causing the bandit to miss his shot this gave Joel an opening where he wrestled the gun off the bandit and shot him with his own gun just as Joel turned around he saw that Tommy had managed to dispatch his assailant with the knife he gave him earlier.

"Whoa just a couple more moments there and they might have got me" said Tommy

"Oh thank god you're okay" Joel said as he hugged Sarah.

Upon regaining his composure Joel and Tommy decided to search the Truck the bandits had left finding a couple 9mm handguns which Joel and Tommy almost immediately adopted and some other assorted items such as more tinned food which would also prove to be useful

Tommy went round to the other side of the truck to see what else the bandits had left and in that instant a screech rang out and an infected (runner) knocked Joel to the floor and began flailing around trying to bite him Joel tried fighting him off but its jaws were getting closer to his throat, then bang! A shot rang out hitting the infected right in the side of the head Joel got up looked over and Tommy running from around the car.

"Oh shit you okay Joel" asked Tommy

"Yeah just peachy" replied Joel

"At least we know the guns work" Tommy remarked

Then the air became filled with more screeches from many different directions.

"Oh shit we gotta go" shouted Tommy

"Sarah get in" yelled Joel

As soon as the doors were closed the infected appeared

"God dam it Tommy drive through them" shouted Joel

"Here we go hold on" replied Tommy

The car ripped through the crowd of infected and off into the distance

"Do you know where this quarantine zone is" asked Tommy

"Right now just focus on getting us as far away from this place as possible" replied Joel

Tommy drove until the screams of the infected could no longer be heard, Joel turned to Sarah

"You okay baby girl" asked Joel

"I'm fine" Sarah replied

"Look over there in the distance" Tommy exclaimed

"It looks like the city" said Joel

"Weren't the infected in the city" asked Sarah

"Yeah but only in the ones that weren't quarantined early enough, I bet if that's where the military is" replied Joel

With a new destination in mind and being not too far away the group head off by truck hoping to arrive soon just to be able to get some normality back to their lives.


	7. The Suburbs

As the group continued driving towards the city you could already see nature starting to reclaim the roads as shoots of grass had begun to appear in cracks and the leaves of autumn collected on the roads showing just how rare a disturbance now was on this road.

The group was now driving at a fair pace down the empty roads Joel and Tommy sat up front discussing what the plan was or at least make it seem like there was one, Sarah had her head pressed up against the door frame looking out of the back window in boredom. The engine began rumbling as if it were starving deprived of fuel and then silence took hold as the car rolled to a stop.

"Looks like we're gonna have to walk the rest of the way we're outta gas" said Tommy

"You hear that Sarah" asked Joel

"Yeah" replied Sarah

The doors of the truck flung open as they grabbed what they could and then set off down the road they could only be a couple hours away from the city on foot. Birds flew chirping away as if oblivious to mans plight, a quiet breeze blew through trees casing leaves to fall like feathers each finding its way to the ground below. This scene of tranquillity was then shattered.

"Aughh I'm so hungry" said Sarah

"I know I am too" replied Joel

"Well if I starve you're responsible" Sarah jokingly said whilst Tommy smirked

"Let's get past here then we can scrounge up some food" replied Joel

As they came to the brow of the next hill they saw the suburbs for the city a welcome sight as they were getting close.

"Alright straight on through there and it's a straight shot to the city" said Tommy

"If we leave now we can make the city by tomorrow" replied Joel

"We could make it tonight if we don't stop" Tommy retorted

"And if more of those infected show up during the night" said Joel

"Good point let's find somewhere here to bunk up" replied Tommy

As he group entered the suburbs a few distinct differences began to emerge such as ivy growing uncontrollably across several of the houses and boarded up doors and windows as well as threatening messages wrote across several faces of houses down the street.

"Looks like some real friendly people live here" mumbled Tommy

As the group began making their way down the road they couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched looking around they could see some houses with broken windows and doors not even this place had been spared from looters but it seemed as though people were still here. The group made their way to an obviously disused building and decided to call it a day there, in order not to draw attention they decided to eat some of their remaining food cold so as to not obviously indicate that the house was occupied, they didn't mind though they were so hungry it tasted just as good.

There were still a few hours to the day so Joel Tommy and Sarah tried killing some time by playing simple games such as I spy and the alphabet game but this eventually lost its fun and the mood died down.

"Okay now Sarah I've got a surprise for you close your eyes" Joel said as he rummaged around through his backpack

"Really what is it" Sarah enthusiastically said

"Hold on now close your eyes" said Joel

"Ohh alright" Sarah said as she closed her eyes

"Taa daa" said Joel

Sarah opened her eyes to see in front of her a CD player and a disc of country music he had managed to find back in the town, the look on her face was one of joy and slight confusion Sarah loved the thought of having a CD player but since when did she like the same music as Joel, regardless she immediately jumped to her feet and hugged Joel

"Thank you daddy" Sarah said with glee

"Alright kiddo I think it's time you go to sleep now we gotta a big day ahead" said Joel

As Sarah got her sleeping bag ready and got in she sneaked one of the CD's she took from earlier and placed it into the CD player being able to listen to some of her music for the first time in a month.

Joel and Tommy began to talk about what the plan would be tomorrow.

"So when we get to the city then what" asked Joel

"My guess is get into the quarantine zone and try to go back to our normal lives" replied Tommy

"We can try" Joel replied

As Joel and Tommy looked out into the suburbs they could see a group of people running towards one of the houses immediately kicking in the door and entering

"What are they doing out there" asked Tommy

Immediately after Tommy opened his mouth muzzle flashes appeared in the window as shots rang out.

"Ah shit looters" Joel replied angrily

"We can't move till Dawn" said Tommy

"I know just stay low and we will wait them out" replied Joel

Joel and Tommy realising that they could not easily move until dawn Joel reached for the light and before he could turn it off looked over to Sarah who hadn't heard a thing through the headphones seeing next to her a CD case for one of her favourite bands and smirked to himself before turning off the light...


	8. The outskirts

The night dragged on for what seemed like days, Joel and Tommy were unable to get any sleep as they were to focused on what was going on outside where only a few houses down the sounds of a group of looters reverberated throughout the street, Joel thought Sarah did not need to be troubled by this and let her sleep in blissful ignorance to what was currently going on around them. Tommy suggested they move but Joel asked to where in the end they had decided to whether out their current situation until early morning so they had the some rest and could still slip away whilst it was dark.

"How much longer" whispered Tommy

"Not much longer" replied Joel as he looked at his watch

"God I thought we got away from these guys back in that town" said Tommy

"Well either they're further spread or they're some completely new people" said Joel as he looked through a small crack that lead out into the road

"Did you hear that" said Tommy as he perked up

"What, where did it come from" said Joel

Joel and Tommy moved to the back of the house looking into the garden where they saw something moving in the shed. Joel moved over towards the shed with his knife drawn edging closer and closer and then, SNAP

"Oh please don't kill me" squeaked the voice in the shed

"Come on out now where I can see you" Joel replied in a stern manner

As the man exited the shed before Joel stood a short slim built messily dressed man who didn't look physically imposing but Joel wasn't taking any chances.

"Who are you" asked Joel

"I I I'm Chris, are you with those people looting across the way there" he replied

"What no we're just passing through, what are you doing" replied Joel

"Some things broke and I was looking for some tools to fix them before those looters take everything" Chris snapped

Joel and Chris walked back into the house away from anyone who could overhear them

"Who is this Joel" asked Tommy

"My names Chris, I was just looking for tools" Chris replied

"Why haven't you gone to the quarantine zone" Tommy instantly asked

"The quarantine zone, why would I go there" Chris replied

"Perhaps because it's the most god dam safest place" Tommy snapped back

"Those oppressive bastards you go there and it will be the end of any freedom you have, that FEDRA or whatever they call them self declared Marshall law the way you think life is has gone" Chris retorted

"All right lets calm down" said Joel

"They wouldn't just get rid of the whole government" said Tommy

"Well they have everything's ran by the military now" said Chris

As Joel looked at his watch he realised it was best time they be going in order to sneak away without the looters noticing.

"Chris look, what would be the best way outta here to the city" asked Joel

"You want to go to the quarantine zone are you serious" said Chris

"Just humour me" replied Joel

"Follow this road to the end take a left go down take the second right and you should be on the main road and follow it on in" replied Chris

"Thank you, also what do you know about these looters around here" said Joel

"Not much except there styling themselves as the Hunters some big guy going around convincing people to join him as it is safer then the quarantine zone and you still get a say in what you do they got themselves a militia now" Chris replied

"That don't sound too good" said Tommy

"Now is there anything around here I could take" Chris said as he began walking through towards the living room where Sarah was

"Hey, Hey there's nothing here" Joel said leading him away as he thought Chris didn't need to know they were travelling with a kid.

Then a horrible shrieking echoed through the streets and voices outside screamed "infected!"

"Well love to stay and chat but I gotta go" Chris said as he ran back to the shed picking up what he had scavenged and then proceeded to clamber over a fence

"Shit Joel we better get moving" said Tommy

Joel moved over towards Sarah and gave her a nudge

"Come on baby girl we gotta move" Joel said softly

"Already" Sarah said as she had a large yawn

"Hurry" replied Joel

"Dad you kinda freaking me out what happening" asked Sarah

Before Joel could give his reply all that could be heard was gunfire and the screams of those looters who were being torn to pieces by the infected at least the noise they were making was drawing the infected away from them.

"Sarah pack your bag we're leaving now" said Joel

Joel and Tommy packed their things whilst Sarah rolled up her sleeping bag and then they were ready to head off. The group left through the back gate trying to draw the least attention taking the back path to the road it was still dark and the power was out to this part of the suburb so it was difficult to see but was becoming clearer with each passing moment. A group of infected ran right in front of them heading towards the looters, these infected had started to sprout fungus on their faces that had to be the reason they couldn't see them Joel thought to himself

"It looks like were clear" said Joel

"God that was a close call" said Tommy in a sigh of relief

The group followed Chris's instructions a left and then second right with no sign of infected the group began to talk more openly again

"How do you know where you're going" asked Sarah

"I've got a good sense of direction" replied Joel

"Since when have you had a good sense of direction we got lost to that game of soccer you remember" joked Sarah

"Ha I remember" Joel said trying to end the conversation it wasn't helped by the fact Tommy was chuckling along with Sarah.

The group walked along the main road which was a lot quieter than when they had been getting into that staging area all those weeks ago, they continued walking whilst eating breakfast which consisted mostly of biscuits from what was scrounged up from a gas station on their way to the city and by the time the sun had risen they were now in the city where it sounded busy, In Joel's mind this had to mean they had found the zone and were not far from it, meanwhile all Tommy could think is how the zone was controlled this did not sit well with him but deep down he knew it was the safest place.

"Daddy if the infection started in the city are there gonna be any sick people here" asked Sarah

Joel mood instantly dropped realising Sarah was right but still trying to keep his composure he replied

"They wouldn't have a zone here if it wasn't safe now"

"Okay" replied Sarah

Now entering the city the group had spotted the quarantine zone by seeing makeshift fences in the main road as they got closer towards it they could see crowds of people massed outside chaotically all trying to gain entry, Joel closed his eyes took a deep breath and exhaled then began walking towards the zone just a short distance away.


	9. Carnage

The quarantine zone would be the safest place to be but that did not alter the fact of the chaos that had ensued around it, fires burnt as people looted buildings whilst others ran in terror leaving the city scarred as if it had a mass riot. Screams echoed through the streets as infected tore through crowds running them down like bugs on a windshield, cars gridlocked the road causing people to be trapped in their cars an all too familiar sight.

"Come on we gotta go" said Joel in a brave tone

"Through that are you crazy" replied Tommy

"We got nowhere else to go now hurry up" retorted Joel

Tommy and Sarah followed Joel's lead after all it was their only option. The streets were filled with so much noise you could hardly hear yourself think, as the group walked through the streets closely together the severity of the situation became apparent masked men smashed shop windows stealing all sorts of items a symphony of gunshots rang out aimed at anything it seemed some people were even mugged in broad daylight.

"Hurry along now we don't want to be here long" Joel barked

Just when things had seemed to be going up a small horde of crazed people obviously infected began to charge through the street flailing around with no sense of self preservation mowing down people like weed whackers.

"Quick through here" Tommy shouted as he gestured to an open gate

The group ran through the gate and wrapped the chain around the both the fence and gate just as a runner collided with the gate, the chain held giving the group time to run. Taking a detour through a couple of the buildings the group tried to keep a low profile after hearing that infected were in the building. As Joel was moving a loud crack broke out after he stood on a shard of glass.

"Oh shit hide" Joel whispered in a harsh tone

Through the doorway an infected man emerged with a growth emerging on one side of his face it looked right a Joel but somehow didn't seem to register he was there was this some new kind of infected after all the infected were afflicted by a fungus and it seemed that that was what was growing on its face was this somehow affecting its vision. A sound echoed through the hallway in the next room and the infected hid by the door frame and seemed to wait then jumped the passerby and began to relentlessly attack him during the commotion the group used it to their advantage and slipped by.

"We should have helped that guy" Tommy angrily stated

"We would have alerted every dam one of those things" Joel bluntly replied

The panic back in the streets seemed to be escalating as people ran in all directions.

"Why are they running the quarantine zone's that way" asked Tommy

A flier blew past and hit Joel's leg sticking to him he reached down and picked it up and began to read it the leaflet read: The area immediately outside the quarantine zone will be subject to saturation bombing in the next 48 hours to eliminate the threat of infected. However the page was incomplete and parts were blurred out by the rain and the bottom half had been torn off.

"They're going to bomb this place" Joel exclaimed

"What" shouted back Tommy with a look of shock that was equally matched by Sarah

"Jesus, we gotta get to the zone now" shouted Joel

Before the group could take their first few steps a roar the sound of thunder erupted from the sky as 2 military jets flew over head launching the first of many missiles into some of the taller buildings causing it be become structurally unsound as it buckled under its own weight turning it into a shower of rocks that rained down on the roads below.

"RUN" shouted Tommy in a sound that seemed to pierce through the commotion compelling you to act.

The group began to run as rocks flew flying past fire beginning to appear in all corners before vanishing in a hail of concrete. Concrete was not all that flew passed the group unlucky survivors not vaporized by the initial blast were thrown by the concussion wave. All this seemed to happen in slow motion as more bombs were dropped the skyline fell like a sandcastle against the tide.

Screams were drowned out as your ears rang even the infected seemed to feel it running into the streets attracted to the noise now oblivious to people running beside them, the heat generated from the bombs was scorching like no earthly fire the light given off illuminated all corner such fear was wrought that even shadows dared not to appear.

The group ran jumping over obstacles such as walls of now toppled buildings and cars still gridlocked as if petrified with fear. As they edged closer to the quarantine zone the bombs became less frequent and then stopped, looking back a haze thicker than fog had gripped the streets as buildings continued to collapse turning into dust. As the ringing in your ears stopped only silence replaced it no one could speak just transfixed by the destruction moments later an arm reached out and grabbed Joel's sleeve.

"Dad we've gotta go" Sarah said in a tone that was reassuring it had almost seemed that Sarah had managed to get a better grip than Joel had this brought Joel back to reality.

"Your right, you're right not much further now" Said Joel

As they climbed a pile of rubble and looked over there lay a welcoming site an area untouched by the destruction where steel walls crept up towards the sky and safety lay behind. Emerging from the dust other survivors began to walk forth and even a car or two managed to escape the carnage pressing on to the gates of the quarantine zone unfortunately if people could have survived so to could have infected.

The group were able to move through the rubble climbing up some and sliding down others making their way towards the gate.

"Nearly there" Tommy mumbled

"What will we do once we're there" asked Sarah

"What ever you want I guess" replied Joel enthusiastically

Looking on ahead a small crowd had amassed at the gates hoping to be greeted with safety and security instead they were greeted by butchery as Soldiers fired live rounds into the crowd sparing no mercy some were even gunned down in their cars it seemed that the very place meant to protect these people were now killing them. Screams lashed out into the air once again which was soon followed by silence. Some people had taken cover and managed to survive the first barrage and now attempted to flee, a sniper perched up high like a eagle looking for prey began to fire on the few remaining survivors.

Joel Tommy and Sarah were hidden near a mound of rubble which they used to hide behind.

"What the hell Joel they're just shooting people in cold blood" Tommy exclaimed

"Daddy I'm scared" said Sarah

"Alright, alright" Joel replied to both looking around there was two options available either head back the way they came which was now a killing field an open area with almost no cover or follow the debris and use the ditches closer to the wall and hope to sneak in.

"I think we should try and sneak on in" Joel suggested

"Are you serious" Tommy bluntly stated

"We go back that way and were as good as dead anyway" Joel retorted

Tommy spent a few moments collecting himself his morale devastated by what the military had done to the very people they swore to protect.

"Alright lets go" said Tommy

"W-what's going on dad" asked Sarah

"We're going to sneak on in we will be safe I promise okay" replied Joel

"Yeah okay" said Sarah replying with a nod

The group had a quick look at what remained in their backpacks setting down they had a quick snack from one of the tins as no one really felt hungry and a drink of water and waited for nightfall hardly a word was spoken between them as darkness descended...


	10. Entry

As the night came shadows crept across the rubble of what was once a sprawling city seeking out every corner plunging it into darkness and the hue of light gleaming from the top of still standing buildings began to die down, searchlights began switching on across the perimeter of the quarantine zone scanning the surroundings. The bright light attracted recently infected like a moth drawn to a light bulb, the silence of the night was only broken by the cries of the infected shortly followed by the sound of a gunshot. As if things could not be worse rain began to pour in its streaks seen in the spotlights before impacting below. Joel Tommy and Sarah had hardly moved from the pile of rubble they had hidden by, for peering over they would see a battleground, a desolate landscape littered with bodies leading up to the walls of the zone.

"I think its dark enough" remarked Tommy as he scanned the area

"We should make a move then" replied Joel as he finished the last of his water.

The group got ready to move, Joel crept up the rubble to have a look at the best way to get in whilst looking his hand slipped knocking a brick which cascaded down the other side

"Careful Joel" Tommy grunted

Joel quickly ducked narrowly avoiding the spotlight that illuminated the rubble. Soon the spotlight moved on back to its random search for anything that moves.

A storm was blowing in as lightning began to streak throughout the sky. The Joel and Tommy began to move Sarah followed quietly they hid amongst the rubble timing was everything as every gap had to be sprinted across and waiting for the spotlight to move and hoping it wouldn't return pumped more and more adrenaline. Some building structure remained dotted around mostly parts of walls and occasionally an opened up building missing chunks of wall and roof, these provided excellent cover when taking refuge from the searchlights. Rain began to drown out the silence and gunshots echoed more frequently as the noise of the weather whipped the infected into a frenzy.

The group scanned the perimeter of the quarantine zone finding no entrance steel fences were erected blocking alleyways and some streets whilst bare faces of buildings presented themselves no windows to climb into.

"Joel this is hopeless there's no way in" shouted Tommy trying to make himself heard over the rain

"No there's gotta be a way in we're not giving up now" Retorted Joel and like a mad man frantically searched for an entrance

Set on one goal time passed them by and eventually things began to get worse, a couple of military jeeps passed by checking on the perimeter one with a mounted machine gun which lit up like a sparkler when infected got close. Joel refused to stop looking and was forcibly dragged by Tommy into a nearby warehouse to avoid the jeeps.

"What the hell do you think you are doing" yelled Joel

"Didn't you see those jeeps" Tommy snapped back

Joel had been so set on finding a way in he had neglected to look behind him once in a while. The group took shelter from the rain under the still intact roof although a bit of a draft blew in from the missing doors. No one was in a good mood and it showed a Joel and Tommy argued about what should be there next course of action. Meanwhile Sarah had retreated to a corner of the warehouse trying to relax in what could be considered her second worst situation she took out her headphones and began to listen to music in the hopes it would drown out the sound of Joel and Tommy arguing whilst she leaned against a window looking out at what could be there salvation which seemed so close. As Joel and Tommy argued Sarah began playing with the condensation on the window out of boredom when a bolt of lightning crashed into a nearby building obliterating a large chunk of wall leaving a dense cloud of dust, this caused Sarah to jump back.

"Relax it was just some lightning" said Joel taking a momentary pause from his heated debate

Sarah looked back at where the lightning had struck and as the dust cloud cleared a neat hole appeared on the first floor of the building Sarah's eyes widened in surprise as adjacent to this building was steel fencing the thoughts going through her mind were could this be a way in.

"Dad" Sarah shouted over to Joel gesturing for him to come over

"What is it" Joel said as he walked over

"Could we use that to get in" Sarah said as she pointed to the building with a look of smugness

Joel jaw dropped "That may just work. Tommy get over here" Joel yelled out

Joel and Tommy had a quick discussion but the outcome was definite they were going for it.

"Alright lets go" said Joel as he stepped outside

Sarah rushed to pack up her things and joined them outside. The rain had not let up but it would not deter them for they had found what they had been looking for and after a few moments of looking around for any patrols Joel gave Tommy a boost up into the building.

"Oh god you're heavy" murmured Joel

Sarah was next pulled up by Tommy and then Joel. Reaching into his backpack Tommy pulled out a few torches.

"Take your pick I found a while back and I've been waiting for a time to use them"

With a torch in hand they began to make their way through the building and further into the zone.

In the building the rain seemed to become quieter and as the torches scrolled across the surroundings an eerie feeling set in. Looking out of a window you could see dim lighting in the streets with a couple soldiers walking past. The group pushed up through the corridor thinking that they were being watched.

The group found their way down the stairs and into the street

"What do we do now" asked Sarah

"I don't know just give me a moment"

Before Joel had time to think a voice shouted "Freeze! Put your hands in the air now"

A soldier stood behind the group, they put their hands up and slowly turned to face the soldier

"What are you doing out during curfew" the soldier bellowed

Thinking fast Joel simply replied "We got lost"

The soldier grabbed his radio and called for backup saying "I think we got a couple stragglers"

Within moments a couple ore soldiers had appeared from nowhere. Joel and Tommy's faces were defiantly showing nervousness such as sweating although this didn't show through the rain whilst Sarah edged her way to hide half behind Joel.

"I'm gonna ask you again what are you doing"

Tommy perked up "We... we broke in"

"Grab them and take them to administration" the soldier barked instantly

In moments the group were cuffed and thrown into the back of a military truck and driven off.

It was now the early hours of the morning and with no idea of what was happening or where they were fear had gripped them as they we sent into a waiting area of the city hall the soldiers instructed them not to speak.

A soldier entered the main office closing the door behind him only murmurs could be heard and soon he reopened the door and instructed the group to enter. Once inside the door closed and before them stood a tall well built man with short dark hair the sides of his head streaked grey with age the man was a general.

"The sergeant here informs me that you broke into my quarantine zone is that true" the general said with a harsh tone

"We saw you butcher the people at the gates so we snuck in" Tommy snapped

"We couldn't take any chances and the zone is already full, dead people don't turn" the General calmly replied this reply did not sit well with either Joel or Tommy

"So what you think you were just gonna break in here and live happily ever after" said the general

"We just want to be safe" replied Joel

"You break in here with guns and you want us to protect you" the general retorted as he pointed to a nearby table with the groups emptied backpacks

"It isn't exactly safe out there" Joel snapped back

"You know what we do to people who break in here" the general said in a threatening manner

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, I think we can use you you've got a bit more determination than the rest here"

The general gestured to one of the soldiers "Give them their things minus the guns of course and take them to be processed.

The group was given their bags and silently escorted out of the office and into a large lobby used as an administration centre they were then let go in order to go through processing, several other people littered the floor trying to gain entry they were probably the last of those let in before the shooting.

"I guess this means were in" said Tommy

"We just need to get through here and that's it" replied Joel as he turned to Sarah giving her a reassuring hug "You will be playing Soccer (Football) with people your age by morning"

These small celebrations were cut short by a familiar bang as one of the people trying to gain entry was shot by the guard, soon after a cold voice echoed "Next!"


	11. Chapter 11

First of all sorry for the delay in uploading I have had a mountain of things to do and i'm starting to catch up with them anyway to make it up I will try and upload another chapter by Saturday

* * *

As the guard shouted "Next" a shiver crept into the room like a quiet breeze snuffing out all warmth in its path, branches outstretched like claws rattled against the window and the clock ticked away each second getting louder, Joel had completely zoned out

"Are you deaf I said next" the guard snapped

Dragged back to reality Joel reassured Sarah and stepped towards the counter

"Right hold out your arm" said the guard and as Joel complied a handheld device was applied to his wrist which then took a blood sample to which the screen flashed up as negative.

"Alright then I see you have already met the general then" the guard remarked

"You heard about that then" Joel calmly replied as he lowered his arm

"Alright seeming though were not sifting through crowds of people right now we can do all the necessary paper work right now, we just need a few of your details here" said the guard as he produced a clipboard and pen.

Joel took the clipboard and began to fill it out questions included name, D.O.B, occupation among other details used to identify the individual in question. As Joel finished he handed back the clipboard and the guard pointed to a seating area where he would wait.

"Now wait over there as I process the others and we will get along just fine" remarked the guard

Joel began to move over to the seating area gesturing to Sarah it was all okay and that it would all be over soon.

Several moments later Sarah and Tommy also passed through the checkpoint and the group was led through to an adjacent room.

The room was dimly lit cracked tiles adorned the wall surrounding a table centred in the middle of the room the guard told them to sit down on at the table and to wait quietly.

"Joel what the hell is going on" whispered Tommy

Before Joel could reply a large woman had entered and proceeded to take her seat at the other end of the table her dark eyes magnified through her glasses peered into your very being as she brought out the clipboards the group had filled out and in a dull dreary voice said

"I see here you both put your occupation down as carpenter's is that correct"

"Ah yes it is" Replied Joel both he and Tommy nodded

The woman reached into her bag and placed on the table a map of the zone

"We are currently in need of carpenters so I guess this is your lucky day you will all be living in area 4 here is your house key" the guard from earlier entered the room with three badge sized ID's

"Those are your ID badges you are to have them on you at all times no exceptions, later today you will go to the area marked on that map to apply for work and there you will earn your ration cards and your daughter will go here to the school, curfew is in effect from 6pm to 6am if you need any help my colleagues here will be able to assist you" droned the woman as she got up and showed the group to the door casting them out.

"Well that woman was tons of fun" murmured Tommy

"What do we do now" asked Sarah

The sun began to graze the horizon and looking at his watch it was 6:07am

"I guess we should find where we will be staying from now on" Joel replied

The streets were littered with rubbish from the amount of people who dwelled here, soldiers patrolled the roads carrying out random checks as the streets slowly began to come alive with people all moving around their daily routine as if they had got use to the world going to hell. The whole area was foreign to Joel who could only look around to stubborn to ask for directions Sarah had to step in and lend a hand asking someone for directions, she walked up to a slim built African American woman

"Excuse me but do you know were area 4 is" Sarah asked politely

"I'm heading there right now feel free to tag along" she replied

"Dad Uncle Tommy over here" Shouted Sarah gesturing them to follow

"Alright and you are" asked Tommy

"The name's not important now I can show you around if you want" the woman relied

"That would be just fine" said Joel cutting off Tommy before he could say another word

They began to walk through the town whilst the woman pointed out several of the main areas such as military checkpoints and what not. The streets were slowly filling with people changing from a desolate landscape, whilst walking through they came upon a courthouse where two soldiers were actively attacking one man whilst no one dared interfere.

"Isn't someone going to help him" remarked Tommy

"There's nothing you can do the military runs things around here that monument behind them means nothing now" replied the woman

"We heard that FEDRA had taken over" barked Tommy

"Yeah to them is isn't about you or them there is no choice it's just survive but I like to think that someday a civilian government will return" she replied

"At least for now they are keeping us safe" said Joel

"Keep telling yourself that eventually the walls will close in on you and you won't be so content forever" the women snapped back

The group entered an area of row houses and began counting down the doors until they found the same number that matched what was written on the map. The grimy fronts of the surrounding houses were not welcoming; some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light from the sun, paint was peeling from many of the doors, and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps

"Alright this is our stop" said Joel as Sarah pushed through eager to see what they where they were going to live in.

"Okay thanks for the tour now" said Tommy as he turned to wave the woman off

"Yeah if you need me again I will be down in the market ask someone there, Oh and by the way the name's Marlene"...


	12. New beginnings

A light rain began to fall onto area 4 of the quarantine zone as Joel walked up the worn stone steps to their house, staring at the door its black paint was shabby and scratched the silver doorknocker tarnished with age. As he turned the key a loud click echoed and the door swung open on its rusted hinges

"After you" said Joel as he gestured Sarah to go in first

Sarah entered first stepping over the threshold and into total darkness of the hall she could smell damp, dust and a sweetish, rotting smell; the place had the feeling of a derelict building

"This is it" asked Sarah

"I guess it will grow on you" replied Joel stepping in from the rain

"Let's see if we can get some light in here" Tommy mumbled as he began searching for a switch

"It's gotta be here somewhere"

"Here it is" said Sarah as she flicked the switch causing the light to cast a flickering light over the peeling wallpaper and carpet of the long, gloomy hallway

"I guess it could be worse" mentioned Tommy

"Well its better than nothing now let's get settled in before we have to go the meeting area for work" replied Joel in a more serious tone

The group began searching their new home the kitchen was located below the hallway accessed by a set of stair at the end of the hall It was scarcely less gloomy than the hall above, a cavernous room with rough stone walls most of the light came from lights hanging over head dangling from the ceiling, heavy pots and pans hung from the dark ceiling and in the centre a long wooden table stood surrounded by a few chairs.

"Well this is ah what's the word"

"Homely" Sarah said cutting off Joel mid sentence

"Yeah that word comes to mind" replied Joel

Upon searching the rest of the house they found it to be much the same the first floor contained a bedroom and bathroom as well as a lounge whilst the second floor featured another couple bedrooms which had gloomy high-ceilings with a blank stretch of canvas in an ornate picture frame was all that relieved the bareness of the peeling walls.

After some time of acclimatising to their new house it was time for Joel and Tommy to go to the meeting area and Sarah to attend whatever form of school that the quarantine zone offered.

"Right I guess it's time you went off to school now" said Joel with a smirk

Sarah grabbed a few loose items lying around the house including some scrap paper and a pen

"Shall we go then" asked Joel

"You go on ahead I will meet you at the meeting area" replied Tommy

"Okay" Joel replied back leading Sarah out the door and closing it behind them

"Right baby girl you looking forward to school" Joel asked in a calm manner

"I guess so" Sarah replied not quite sure what to expect

The streets had become busier as time passed by people all making their daily commute as if all was normal perhaps the quarantine zone was a haven after all.

After getting lost in the maze of streets they eventually found the school

"Alright now you go have fun now" Joel said as he gave Sarah a big hug

"Dad you're embarrassing me" Sarah responded

"Okay okay" Joel said as he took a step back before rustling her hair and walking off in the direction of the meeting area.

Joel could only hope after all that had happened that Sarah could return to a normal life and grow up safely as much as any parent could hope for. The rain of earlier passed by and the sun began to shine through the clouds as Joel came up upon an open field where a group of people had gathered including Tommy.

"Joel over here" Tommy shouted waving Joel down

"Alright what's going on here then" Joel asked

"The contractor over there is getting ready to speak" Tommy replied as he pointed over to a young man who was wearing a suit and tie as well as safety hat.

"Alright quiet down now quiet down over at administration they tell me that all of you are either carpenters, electricians, plumbers or construction workers you will be working on building new buildings both for military and residential use, Now due to a new policy change from now on you must earn your ration cards"

This was met with mixed views from the crowd but fundamentally it was a justified approach to rations

"The pay for the jobs offered here is enough to feed yourself and provide accommodation within the area now if you are interested please sign this piece of paper with your full name and ID number thank you" the man said before pinning the paper to a notice board.

To be able to keep the house Joel and Tommy were given and in order to eat they would need to sign up which they did and a few moments after were assigned into groups with others in their speciality and given work repairing several buildings with structural damage in the area.

Several hours later Joel and Tommy had ended their work day and found their way towards the market. Stalls lined either side of the street with people selling all sorts of wares Joel bought some food with his ration cards and some soda as a treat for Sarah he even picked up some beer that had been on sale made by one of the stall owners and then preceded home.

A small while later whilst relaxing in the lounge Joel hears the front door slam shut and peered out of the doorway beer in hand where he saw Sarah bounding up the stairs towards him.

"So how was school today" asked Joel as he sat up in his chair

"It was great I signed up to the Soccer team and the teacher says I'm doing well" Sarah happily replied

"I thought as much. So kiddo I picked up some food and guess what" said Joel

"What is it" Sarah replied playfully

"I managed to pick some of that soda you like at the market today" replied Joel

"What no way" Sarah said in a surprising manner as Joel placed a can on the table

Tommy then entered the room with a newspaper and made his way around the chair Joel was sitting pulling up a stool to sit on which instantly broke as it was sat upon leaving Tommy in a heap on the floor, Sarah let out a giggle and even Joel couldn't help but smile

"Oh god dammit" Tommy exclaimed

"Okay you can stop giggling away there" said Joel as he himself couldn't stop smiling

Sarah rummaged through her bag grabbing her music player and then proceeded to stick her tongue out at Joel to which he replied in kind. Sarah chuckled and playfully punched Joel's arm before grabbing the soda can and heading to her room.

Tommy collected himself thinking to himself that this house was trying to kill him whilst Joel lay back in his chair thinking to himself now this was a life he could get use too, never a dull moment.


	13. the cycle

The time was early morning and as was usual Joel was woken by the sound of the alarm that sat upon his bedside table which was swiftly turned off. Sluggishly he got out of bed and dragged himself downstairs towards the kitchen flicking the switch that caused the lights to slowly flicker to life and then proceeded about making breakfast for the group as it was Joel's turn today. After grabbing some ingredients from the fridge and a quick flurry of pans he had managed to accomplish what vaguely appeared edible food.

With a yawn Joel set down the plates on the table and made his way into the hallway an area of the house which seemed to magnify anyone's voice and after taking a breath shouted.

"Sarah, Tommy Breakfast's ready!"

The only reply Joel received was the sound of a door creaking as it opened and a shadow being cast against the wall as Tommy appeared intrigued by the smell that had arisen from the kitchen. Tommy walked past Joel and into the kitchen as Joel ascended the stairs to check on Sarah, After knocking on the door he proceeded to enter.

"Come on Sarah breakfast is ready"

"Just a few more minutes" Sarah replied rolling over pulling the blanket to one side

"I think you have slept long enough" said Joel as he moved towards the curtains taking one in each arm threw them open causing the room to become illuminated in a blinding light casing a quick yelp from Sarah much to Joel's amusement.

"Come on breakfast's getting cold"

"Oh no you didn't try cooking again did you" Sarah replied lightning the mood

"Just be down in minute or you will be late" Joel replied as he left the room

Returning to the kitchen he found Tommy tucking into the food that lay in front of him before pausing to strike up a conversation.

"Where do you think they will have us working today then" asked Tommy

"I think they said something about the market" replied Joel as he took his seat

Several moments later Sarah appeared and the group began to talk about what the day might have in store before getting ready to go. After finishing breakfast the plates were placed to one side and everyone disappeared to grab their gear all meeting again in the hallway before strolling outside.

"Right now have a good day" said Joel as he gave Sarah's head a quick ruffle

"You too" Replied Sarah as she began to set off in the direction of the school

After following the same directions as she usually did the school was in sight it was a simple building with only two floors with a car park turned meeting area out front and a large field out back surrounded by wire fences with the occasional armed patrol passing by. Inside not much was out of place as if this was one of the only buildings that was properly maintained but then again it is difficult to contemplate what was going on so familiar surroundings bring a sense of normality back to the world. Poster boards were mainly populated with flyers about how to keep safe and the basic rules of the school. Soon a bell rang out and everyone began making their way into the classrooms including Sarah who found her seat then the teacher entered taking a few steps positioned herself in the middle of the class and calmly stated

"Today we will be doing a math test"

This was met with sighs from the class and Sarah temporarily sinking her head into her folded arms before reaching for a pen to begin.

Meanwhile Joel and Tommy had done several small jobs around the local area before arriving at the market to do some repairs at what appeared to be the scene of an accident, a small pool of blood lay in the middle of the street whilst a stall had its main support broke most likely from the person now dead

"God I wonder what happened here" mumbled Tommy

"From what I hear a couple of guys stole some food and the military didn't take to kind to that" said a man that overheard Tommy

"Anyway we gotta a job to do hear so let's get moving" said Joel trying to steer the conversation away

"Yeah yeah I guess your right" said Tommy snapping out of his trance

As Joel and Tommy set about the job Joel realised how the job could be done without wasting so many materials repairing the main support post so he began to cut away what wasn't needed and talk Tommy through his plan.

An impressed onlooker simply said "Wow that was quick how do ya do that"

"We use to use building materials like this all the time" Joel replied

Joel decided he would go show the contractor his handiwork he had made for the job after he had cleaned up but Tommy insisted that he would do it and Joel should go on without him.

Whilst Tommy collected the bits of debris from cutting the wood a familiar face appeared

"So you're a carpenter then"

As Tommy looked up he saw the same woman who showed them around a few days previous.

"Hello there" replied Tommy in a friendly manner

"So how are you" asked Marlene

"Good" replied Tommy and thinking of nothing else to say continued "did you hear what happened here"

"Yes I did a huge misuse of power" Marlene replied

"Gunned down in the streets" Tommy stated

"Hopefully one day we will all return to the world we once knew" stated Marlene

"I godamm hope so" snapped Tommy

Seeing a bit of fire to this man Marlene simply said "Take a walk with me" to which Tommy complied and the two walked off down through the market.

Back at the contractor's hut Joel was able to speak to a man named Gus who looked over Joel's converted building materials.

"These look pretty good, good standard, sturdy hell you could probably make a business outta selling these" Gus blurted out

This computed within Joel's head had he found something worth starting a business after all he wanted to set one up he had the books back at his home before the outbreak.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea" said Joel in an uplifted mood

"Ha good luck you would need one of those people good with numbers what do they call them ah math-magicians or what not and they got most of the good ones working elsewhere no one would risk working for a start up no matter how good." Replied Gus

And like a hot knife through butter Joel's ambitions were sliced down.

A few hours had passed and later Joel found himself back at home grabbing a drink before putting his feat up and beginning a long thought process he barely noticed that Tommy was absent or the door which had been so loud slam shut as Sarah poked her head in the door she walked up to Joel with a with a grin and presented him with a bit of paper.

"I got a B on a Math test" Sarah said as she took a seat beside him

"A B? Pretty soon you will know more than me" Said Joel as a smirk formed upon his face

Sarah still excited asked

"So where is Uncle Tommy?"

In order to keep things calm Joel replied "He's working late" but in truth where had Tommy gone off too Joel could only wonder...

Tommy returned a couple of hours later

"Where the hell have you been" asked Joel

"I've been talking with Marlene you know the woman that showed us around when we first got here" Tommy replied

"Any particular reason you were gone that long" Joel bluntly stated

"Well you know how I feel about how the military is running things I joined this group the fireflies" Tommy said in a calm and yet slightly happy manner

"The fireflies what the hell kinda a name is that" Joel asked in a less than amused manner

"It's a name they chose I think it symbolises the light of what once was you just need to go and get it I guess" replied Tommy

"I guess so long as you keep yourself outta trouble, now then I have been thinking about starting a business right now I thought we can still do that here" said Joel

"Isn't that a little risky if it goes wrong then we may end up with nothing" Tommy began in a more serious tone

"Alright we know what everyone needs and we know where to get the materials from we could make the building materials that people actually want to use you know the simple stuff" Joel stated as he produced a few mad scribbling on several bits of paper

"Yeah and just who's gonna come work for us a start up is almost suicide you need me and you just to have someone making the product as the other delivers not to mention someone competent in numbers we just can't do all that" Tommy said as he began punching holes through Joel's idea

Sarah bounded into the room still in a good mood

"Uncle Tommy guess what" said Sarah looking over towards Tommy

"Okay what is it" Tommy asked

"I got a B in a math test today" Sarah replied

"That's good bound to be more than I got back then" Tommy joked as he turned his attention back to the paper strewn about the table.

"Wait a minute what if Sarah did the number crunching" suggested Tommy

"What she wouldn't want to do that" replied Joel

"Do what" asked Sarah who overheard

Joel took a moment to collect his thoughts and when ready took a deep breath and said

"Well you know back home I wanted to start my own business, well I may have found one to start up here but doing so would need someone to do some numbers for us and we won't have the time"

"Yeah I could do them" Sarah replied

"Seriously" was Joel instant reply

"Yeah curfew's at 6pm right so that means there's nothing to do till I go to sleep and anyway if you started a business just the three of us then I would get a third of the profits" replied Sarah

Joel began choking on the drink he just consumed

"You see good at math there's no slipping this one past her" Tommy jokingly mocked

"A third oh come on your killing me here how about we see how good you are then decide" Joel instantly replied

And so a large debate ensued which consumed the evening with many snide remarks and jokes threw at one another as the idea of starting a business began to take form...


	14. Relapse

Just a quick question those who are enjoying this story but I would like to ask you how you think I should continue the story any idea's would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

Many months had passed and it was now spring leaves had re-grown on trees but yet somehow the coldness of winter still held its grasp. Joel and Tommy's joint venture in producing good quality building materials had taken form it now sold to 3 districts and even the military occasionally bought from them this had been a crowning achievement for Joel who had always wanted to run a buisness. Joel even found the time t support Sarah in her soccer games which proved a nice distraction to the troubles of running a business and it even filled him with a sense of pride as Sarah's team was top of the league which consisted of the few schools that dotted around the zone.

Many other changes had also occurred during this time Tommy had become an active member in the fireflies much to Joel's discomfort, in what started out as just peaceful protests about food shortages and the treatment of people by the military had begun to turn darker as the fireflies began to use more forceful methods to get there point across such as disrupting general work and parading outside military barracks sometimes a few would get out of hand and try to instigate a riot.

News from other quarantine zones was scarce but rumour was many were now gone, overrun by zombies or felled by internal disputes only a few zones had managed to hold off the unending assault of the infection.

It was a cold evening the light of day had begun to fade away as Tommy entered the room panicky and out of breath

"Tommy are you okay" asked Joel in an inquisitive manner

"No no I am not okay" Tommy shouted back as he manoeuvred his way towards the kitchen sink to get a drink

"Tommy what the hell did you do" snapped Joel

"I didn't do anything" Tommy retorted

"I told you those fireflies were no good they've got some vendetta against the military" Joel answered

"I don't know what happened but down one of the alley ways at the market there's a couple dead soldiers and one hung by a street light with a firefly painted on the wall" Tommy began to reply

"What! This is beyond crazy what the hell has Marlene got to say for this" Joel yelled

"That's the point none of this makes any sense Marlene does not believe that the fireflies did this or else she would know she believes it was set up so the military can stamp out any resistance" said Tommy

"You can possibly believe that" replied Joel

"No some soldiers have been disappearing for weeks, it doesn't add up the soldiers killed weren't exactly the lowest rank it would make sense to have killed off some lower ranks. Marlene is becoming more paranoid by the minute, the others wouldn't want me telling you this but things are not going well with the fireflies people have begun t argue on how we should act many are scared and lashing out whilst Marlene is trying to block the truth of this execution at every turn and I doubt these disappearances are coincidence. The troubling thing on my mind is that a couple few gallon tanks of petrol was stolen today behind all our backs." Tommy hastily responded

"What the hell have you got yourself into?" Joel said as he took a step back

"Look the fireflies would never do this unless we all agreed we all have to..." said Tommy before he was cut off by the sound of a loud bang

"What the hell was that" Joel said as he moved towards the door swinging it open

They were greeted by the sight of a fireball off into the distance and all too familiar sound of gunfire a military jeep swung by and pulled to an immediate halt the sole occupant stepped out to view the fireball which you could feel the heat off of. The soldier reached for his radio

"What the hell just happened" the soldier barked down the radio

After a few seconds a reply came back which Joel and Tommy couldn't help but overhear

"There's been an explosion at the fuel depot, my god the blast has levelled the north western fence all soldiers report the infected are everywhere" shouted the voice from the radio after which the soldier immediately sped off in the direction of the fire.

"Your firefly friends better not have done this" Joel angrily stated

"Why would they we need that fuel as much as the military" Tommy retorted

"It doesn't matter now I've gotta get Sarah now!' said Joel as he turned to run back in the house

Joel entered the house like a rocket grabbing items off shelves and shouting up the stairs after Sarah who appeared moments later

"Dad what's going on" asked Sarah

"Just pack up some things we have to go now" replied Joel

Sarah knowing only one thing could have Joel behaving in such a way immediately set off to pack some clothes as well as other items of a useful nature.

Joel then turned to Tommy

"Don't just stand there" Joel shouted breaking Tommy from his trance like state

In what must have been the most activity the house had seen for weeks Joel Tommy and Sarah zoomed past each other grabbing items filling water bottles and raiding the fridge for any food that was left and thankfully there was a bit as the profits from Joel's business had enabled them to even stock up some items of food. Several minutes later they all met in the hall each with a full backpack and connected to them were sleeping bags hastily rolled into its bag connected by string tied around the straps in Joel's mind if they were going to have to face that world again they would be prepared for it.

"Right so have we got everything" asked Joel as he went through a list of things from the top of his head to which Sarah and Tommy nodded making him think they were more prepared than he was.

Upon opening the front door they could see the fire had gotten worse it had sucked the moisture from the air leaving the air dry and the streets became abuzz with people running in all direction no one knowing what to do, gunfire in the distance was muffled over the cracking of trees now blazing like torches in the night.

"Joel where do we go" yelled Tommy

"Not that way that fire will have attracted a lot infected" replied Joel as he began to lead the group towards the main entrance for the quarantine zone in the hopes of escape.

Panic filled the streets and with the military trying to secure the fire there was no one to keep order it was as if it was day 1 of the infection again. The group ran around street corners through some buildings including libraries and a hotel to cut time off of the journey each street busier than the last as it seemed everyone had the same idea. Approaching the gates to the outside it was revealed that the gates had been cast down they were built to keep people out not in, the military was ushering people past shouting the zone had no chance to recover and people should just run. Passing by the gates Joel could not help but think about all the effort they had put in to get into the quarantine zone and how now none of it mattered as they escaped into the city that was levelled months previous.

"We have to keep going infected will surely swarm this area soon" Joel shouted as if to reassure himself more than anything

"Where are we going" asked Sarah trying to maintain a relatively calm demeanour

"I don't know okay I don't know" replied Joel as they ran through the rubble

Eventually the group came upon a bridge crossing over the river so they slowed down the pace and looked back at the bellowing smoke signalling the end of yet another quarantine zone.

"Right we should look for some shelter off the beaten track" said Tommy trying to forget what had happened as Joel nodded

"Are you alright baby girl" asked Joel as he bent down putting one hand on each shoulder

"Yeah I'm fine" replied Sarah in a soft tone

The group continued to walk as the number of people dwindled around them they believed they had found a spot they could use as shelter for the night it was a petrol station neglected by months of disuse windows smashed most likely from the initial looting, upon entering they found it to be derelict empty shelves at every turn they walked toward the back over broken glass to office which was more intact and set down their bags.

"I guess this will do" said Joel

"It's better than outside" replied Sarah

"Not much can't you feel that draft" Tommy said killing the mood

As time went on Tommy and Sarah had fallen asleep whilst Joel lingered on for the first time in so long silence had never been so loud Joel's outlook towards life was beginning to turn cold his family once again going to have to live day to day and his ambition of running a business destroyed...


	15. Fracture

The sun beamed in through the broken windows illuminating the petrol station, Joel was woken by the sound of glass cracking underfoot as three burly men clad in tattered clothes strolled in rummaging through shelves with the least bit of care that there could be others in the building. Joel moved over towards Tommy nudging him causing him to look up at him to see him gesturing to stay silent Joel then moved over to Sarah and repeated whilst the men just outside continued searching.

"I wonder if anything is left here" said the largest of the three

"Keep looking I'm sure there's more here than on those guys further up the way You know the ones in yellow with the armbands with some kind of emblem on" the smallest and by far the best dressed man said

"Yeah they had surprisingly little I guess they were running from that quarantine zone that explosion last night levelled an entire section of the wall, Pete and Garry went by this morning they said it had been overrun now by those things" the first replied

By now Joel and Tommy had packed and Sarah was close behind as they communicated purely through hand gestures they waited until the men were obscured behind the shelves and crept out the door hiding behind a long shelf that led towards the door all seemed good as there were large enough gaps in the broken glass to walk on and well timed peeks allowed the group to keep track of all three men but as they got closer to the door this became more difficult and Joel could now only see two men thinking that this must mean that the third man had moved into the office they had used just that night he stepped out into the open. This proved to be a bad idea as a fist flew out as if from nowhere and struck Joel in the side of the face sending him straight to the floor.

"Looks like we got ourselves some live ones here, look over there lads there's two more" shouted the man who had struck Joel

Immediately the other two men responded and if by superhuman strength one jumped clear over a set of shelves tackling Tommy to the ground as the other tried to grab Sarah who managed to weave past him causing a chase to ensue. Joel struggled on the floor with the large man on top who had managed to clasp his hands around his neck Joel's arms flailed around unable to cause much harm just as the man was about to squeeze the last ounce of life from him his hands had found a shard of glass which Joel immediately seized and in one last ditch effort plunged it into the man's neck who immediately loosened his grip toppling over clutching his throat. Looking over to see Tommy who was being pummelled into a corner blow after blow this man had obviously been a fighter before as it showed as anything Tommy tried was useless.

Joel seized another shard of glass and lunged towards the man attacking Tommy but over the corner of his shoulder the man had seen Joel approach and his right arm flew out striking Joel in the face once again knocking to the floor but the glass shard sank into the man's upper arm who then unleashed a yelp. Using this opportunity Tommy positioned himself behind the man and got him into a headlock and with only one arm to resist it Tommy was now winning. Joel lifted himself from the floor looking left he could see Tommy but something caught his eye looking to his right the final man had just managed to knock Sarah down and was now standing over her about to strangle her Joel found himself with a new rush of energy as he managed to spring to his feet run at the man kicking him squarely in the head then gabbing him by his jumper and slamming him into freezer and slammed the sliding door hard rendering the man lifeless, meanwhile Tommy was struggling to bring the last man down who with his remaining good arm had produced a knife and was flailing uncontrollably but the motions got slower and slower and soon the man fell. Joel immediately turned his attention over to Sarah.

"You okay baby girl" muttered Joel as he began scanning for any signs of injury

"I'm okay I'm okay" Sarah muttered back as she climbed to her feat

The petrol station now looked in worse condition than when they had arrived if that was even possible. Looking around afterwards the group was able to find a revolver which was on one of them presumably not used in the fight as the one that had it liked to get his hands dirty and a knife which added to the ones the group had managed to keep from the quarantine zone, Tommy pocketed the revolver.

"You hear what they were saying before about some fireflies further up the road" said Tommy obviously shaken by the events that had transpired

"They said they were dead" Joel replied bluntly

"Yeah but they might have something on them saying where they are going" Tommy retorted

Tommy had not been able to let go of what the fireflies wanted to accomplish he was mesmerized and the event in the petrol station had only strengthened his resolve to see a normal world again.

The group began to walk further up the road and further away from the lives they had known for the past few months. The road was shadowed by trees that blocked the sun they creaked in the wind some even making enough noise that bird's rose shrieking into the sky the walk was silent with no one wanting to talk about the ordeal and after several minutes of walking the trees were beginning to thin as blades of light speared through the trees and into the ground.

Not much further there lay the bodies of two fireflies between them a backpack with trivial items of no value strewn across the floor. Among these things was a map with a large red X and a note that read; 6:30pm area 1 the bomb is in place Don't screw this up. Reading this Joel was shocked turning to Tommy he spoke

"Your firefly friends destroyed the zone"

"What let me see that" Tommy said as he snatched the paper from him

"No this can't be right this must be used to frame the it just can't be the truth why would they do this" mumbled Tommy

"If I were to take a guess it was to send a message to the other zones to show that the military can't defend you properly as long as martial law is in effect sacrifice the few to save the many" Joel said he tried to contain himself at the thought that the people Tommy associates with had cost him his livelihood.

Tommy knelt down and picked up two pendants with the fireflies names on and tucked them into one of his pockets before making eye contact with Joel.

"What were they thinking" Joel barked

"Look your gonna have to drop it for now we have to get going" retorted Tommy

"What are we going to do now" Sarah asked diffusing the situation

"I do not know" replied Joel as he moved over towards what was left of the dead fireflies belongings among them was a map of the USA with red X's denoting quarantine zones and hastily scrawled notes across it. Scanning these notes Joel had in mind it had to be safe it had to be secure so any life he started would not end tragically again

"Boston" Joel murmured

"What" asked Sarah as she looked around as if she had heard something

"It says here that Boston is one of the most fortified quarantine zones" said Joel as he rolled up the map

"Woah Joel Boston's a long way" said Tommy sounding concerned

"Look around Tommy the world's gone to hell and the only way to survive is here we though the zone we were just in but look all that brought down by two men" Joel shouted as he unleashed a kick into one of the fireflies. Tommy silently agreed

"We might even find some of your firefly friends to answer for this" Joel murmured

"Joel for the sake of getting there in one piece drop it for now okay" Tommy angrily replied only to be acknowledged by a turning glare as Joel began to lead them up the hill.

"Come on baby girl it's just like another hike" said Joel as he comforted Sarah

Tensions in the group were running high but for now they would stick together for the greater good...


	16. The Walk

Ihave altered the previous chapter slightly to extend the story

* * *

The group had been walking for what seemed to be ages they were walking as direct as possible through fields and back roads and trees that were as numerate as sand on a beach occasionally a gap opening in the canopy overhead. Surviving on what little food they had and by taking the route with little chance of human occupation they had avoided the infected but were still cautious at night managing a crude fire that would flicker away.

"Right we have two options we either walk through this wood here or go around it" Joel said as he looked at a torn map which he had taken from a leaflet stand not far back.

"Straight through looks quicker we just have to get across that river crossing" Tommy pointed out

"So woodland it is" said Joel still angry towards Tommy for his defence of the fireflies

"Rest up now we won't be getting the chance for a while" said Tommy as he found a comfy spot to lie down"

The group yet again repeated the process that had become almost routine after days of camping out in the most peculiar places they lit a fire and slept around its warm hue.

Tommy was the first to wake the next morning he propped himself against a fallen tree and looked out across the landscape open fields to his right the woodland to his left before being disturbed by a shadow stretching out blocking his view of the sunrise as it got closer Tommy could pick out that Sarah had managed to wake up before Joel for a change as she sat beside him against the log.

"Good morning" said Tommy

"Morning Uncle Tommy" replied Sarah with a yawn

"How long till your old man's up then" asked Tommy

"I've got an idea" said Sarah as she picked up some of the woodchip that lay strewn around

"Who can get the most of this on him from here before he wakes up" she said with a grin

"Alright I'm game" replied Tommy as he too picked up some woodchip

After few minutes woodchip lay across much of Joel's side until a piece struck him behind the ear and with a grunt Joel woke and stood up as an avalanche of wood rolled off him.

"What's this" asked Joel looking a bit confused

"That's woodchip Dad" Sarah joked

"Very funny" replied Joel

"Well we should get going then we got a long day ahead of us" said Tommy as he passed Joel some of the remaining food they had

The group soon set off into the trees where it became darker even though the sun was rising it would streak down though the leaves leaving remarkable streams of light. The group walked passing fallen trees of times long since passed and streams that ebbed and flowed through the land and climbed eroded rock faces which tiny pebbles fell into obscurity below. The sun set in the sky and rised again the group pushing through with limited food they had no choice.

"We've been travelling for days now without proper food or rest" grumbled Sarah

"We're almost there the crossing should be just up here" Joel answered gesturing to the top of a close hill

Small crisp particulates started to fall from the sky, light and fluffy is chose random patterns as it swept its way down fascinated by this Sarah held her arm out as one touched down on her hand

"Look it's snow" said Sarah with a smile

Joel looked around as it settled around him as one stuck to his check he wiped it off and rubbed it between his fingers.

"It's not snow its ash" said Joel as he turned and ran to the top of the hill to overlook a scene as if taken from the news flames gripped the trees climbing up like a ladder slowly wrapping itself around other trees as it grew in size patches of ground lay burnt the fire finished with it as its insatiable hunger pulled it along.

"Holy shit Joel what now" Yelled Tommy

"We stay calm and see if we can get around it" Said Joel as he grabbed both Tommy and Sarah leading them off down through a clearing the fire had already burnt, the woodland lay scarred the ground turning white with ash trenches in the ground filled with smoke creeping across the floor the trees crackled as if screaming as the group ran dodging tendrils of flames that flailed around like fiery whips.

The group came to the crossing a bridge stretching across the river as they crossed looking over trees had toppled into the water the part of it above water were ablaze turning it into a river of fire, after crossing thick clouds of smoke weighed them down as they pushed through even the fires seemed to disappear but soon they were free of the smoke as they looked back a swirling fire had taken shape if they were mere minutes slower the bridge would have been surely destroyed.

The group took a small coughing break as they wiped the ash from the hair and clothes.

"That was enough excitement for one day" remarked Tommy

"Right it's this way" Joel coldly said cutting Tommy off

Pretending the fire hadn't happened Joel led the group out of the woods and back onto a road continuing down it heading further north.

"Ah I'm so hungry" groaned Sarah

"We may be able to find some food just up here okay" replied Joel

"You said that last time" Sarah rebuffed

"We're all hungry okay when we find some food we will eat it until then just keep walking" Joel grunted

Walking down back roads they stumbled upon an occupied farm of around 5 families centred around a barn

"You stay here Sarah we will go talk to these people okay" said Joel

Sarah nodded and as Joel and Tommy walked up towards a large man his belly protruding from his chest wearing an unbuttoned shirt lying next to him was a shotgun as he rocked back and forth in his chair.

"What are you doing trespassing here" said the man his face turning red with rage

"We just want to ask if you have any food you can spare us and we will be on our way" Joel clamly asked

"We've got food a whole barn full and why should we give you any that's gotta last us until next harvest so you want us to starve in your place" the man shouted

"We've been travelling for day's cant you spare us anything" snapped Tommy

"I think you should leave whilst you still can" said the man as he reached for his shotgun

"Come on Joel" said Tommy as he led him away surrounded by evil glares of the other people inhabiting the area as they passed the barn they could see shelves of food and not just farmed food but many items that must have been stolen from shops, Joel and Tommy took Sarah and continued on.

"Did you get any food" asked Sarah enthusiastically

"They weren't into sharing" replied Joel as he watched her expression fade away

It began to turn dark and the group found a sheltered spot beneath a large tree their stomachs growling there was no happiness found here tonight as they went to sleep hungry.

Hours later under the cover of night Joel woke Tommy

"What is it Joel" yawned Tommy

"Why don't we go back and take some of that food if some of its already stolen then what's the harm" argued Joel

"What's the harm they had guns and they didn't look like the friendliest of people" the more Tommy argued the more his own stomach began to agree with Joel they needed some food any food

"So are you coming or not" asked Joel

"Alright alright" replied Tommy as he got to his feet

"We will leave Sarah here she won't even know were gone" said Joel as he began towards the barn

Upon arriving they could see a couple people walking around as if patrolling in a semi random fashion, the barn was right in the centre Joel and Tommy moved towards it climbing up and through a window they began surveying the contents of the barn

"They have more than enough" Joel whispered

Tommy could not help but agree they began taking items which they would need a few days worth wouldn't hurt would it. They sifted through shelves taking a variety of foods as this would make it look less likely they had been stolen from. Joel grabbed Tommy's shoulder

"We've got enough lets go"

Tommy turned around his foot struck a wooden plank that supported the shelf upright as one leg of the shelf was shorter than the other and the shelf began to lean forward objects started falling crashing in to the floor Joel and Tommy stepped back and the shelf collapsed into a pile on the floor with a thunderous sound, shouting could be heard outside as the barn door flew open the man from earlier as well as a couple others stood there as the man aimed his shotgun.

"We'll look what we got here"


	17. Repercussions

The barn blended in with the night seemingly absorbing any light cast against it the only light coming from oil lamps that hung from the barn roof moving with the breeze turning an innocent enough looking place into a nightmare, Joel's eyes bounced around taking in his surroundings as Tommy stood still his heart racing frantically pounding as if it was trying to escape itself.

"You know we don't take kindly to thieves perhaps we ought to teach you a lesson" the man said as he stroked his shotgun

"Look we were really hungry we weren't thinking straight" Tommy blurted out

"Is that so, and you just thought you would steal from us we need that food as much as you do" the man retorted

By now the entrance to the barn was blocked by 5 men wielding a variety of weapons from guns to improvised blades.

"Look we can leave and pretend none of this ever happened" said Joel as he scanned for a response

"And let you leave knowing there's food here no we can't risk it" the man replied his face still contorted with anger

"So you're just going to kill us" shouted Tommy

"Where's that little girl you were travelling with I guess afterwards we will have to go find her don't worry it will be quick" the man said venomously as if trying to plunge the verbal knife deeper than it already was

Joel's rage overcame him as he leapt forward closing the gap between the two grabbing the barrel of his shotgun and thrusting it upwards, a shot rang out reverberating off the walls as the pellets ripped through the oil lamp overhead causing a flaming oil to be thrown down like a shower from hell. Some oil landed on one of the men in the doorway he yelped in pain and flailed violently running away as another turned to help him the remaining oil splashed over the dry grass floor igniting it. Joel and the man continued wrestling for the gun and the second barrel discharged blowing a hole through the door they continued fighting swinging violently Joel was struck by the stock and thrown through the flames landing on some grass that had not yet caught fire. Tommy had taken cover behind one of the shelves as the fire grew forming a wall between the two groups and the smoke collected making an already dark night even darker.

"Joel what now" Tommy shouted

"We need to get out of here try the upper window" Joel shouted back

The upper window was just out of reach but was the only survivable way out as two people ran through the flames to attack them Joel led one down a isle and kicked the shelf at him the shelf toppled creating a steep gradient to climb to the window as the items on the shelf fell crushing the man. The second chased Tommy with a meat cleaver waiving it taunting Tommy with what was about to happen he struck Tommy with his other hand casting Tommy to the floor but before he could deliver the killing blow Joel threw a tin at the man drawing his attention the man began to move towards Joel with long strides one goal in mind. Tommy jumped to his feet grabbed a box cutter and jumped onto the man's back slicing deep into his neck one arm holding him still whilst the other was used to restrain the hand wielding the cleaver, within moments the man fell and Tommy could not believe what he had just done but now was not the time to dwell a Joel shouted to him.

"Grab your bag and let's go"

Tommy found his bag and climbed the shelf to the window jumping out into the field adjacent as they began running flashes appeared behind them as shots were fired but soon they died down most likely due to them turning to put out the fire that had now consumed the barn.

After clearing the field and finding a stream in which to wash the blood from them Tommy turned to Joel.

"What the hell was that we were only supposed to get some food"

"Look it didn't go to plan okay" replied Joel

"To plan Joel we killed two people" Tommy retorted

"They were going to kill us" yelled Joel

"They were simple folk they were just protecting the food they needed for their families and we may have just destroyed all their food" Tommy angrily stated

"At least we got what we went there for" said Joel as he pushed past Tommy heading back towards Sarah, Tommy knowing he couldn't continue in front of her for fear of her hearing what happened had no choice but to drop the matter.

In order to get further away it was decided they should move now, Joel moved to wake Sarah up and in doing so presented her with some food

"What you found some food" Sarah asked almost instantly awake with surprise

"Yeah me and Tommy found a tourist centre a way back whilst you were sleeping" Joel replied as Tommy stood there zoned out.

They all had a quick meal enough to sate their appetite and set off moving further away hiding behind trees that would obscure the view of the fire bellowing into the sky.

The next day was quiet whilst walking over woodland trails they were picking berries, Tommy looked on seeing Joel and Sarah playfully arguing and throwing a few of the berries it was as if Joel had forgotten what had happed last night Joel had a reason to live on it was to protect his Daughter but what did he have it felt like nothing Tommy despised himself for what they had to do to survive and he wanted nothing more than for things to return to normal.

A sound not far off alerted Joel and then again the snap of a twig made Tommy draw his knife

They were interrupted by the cocking of guns and shouting to get on their knees both Joel and Tommy were praying that they weren't the men they stole from. Outnumbered the group didn't have much of a choice, as the people brandishing the weapons got closer they could see they were the fireflies.

"What are you doing here" shouted one voice

"We just passing through heading north" replied Tommy

"Is that so" shouted the voice again

"Easy easy he's one of us" yelled a woman

Looking up standing before Tommy was Marlene

"What are you doing here we thought we lost you" asked Marlene

Tommy began to recount his tale after which Joel demanded to know why they allowed the explosion to occur that caused an entire zone to fall.

"We did not do this I assure you" Marlene barked at Joel

"The proof's right here look at it" snapped back Joel as he handed a note and the firefly pendant they took a while back

"Do you believe this why would we destroy a zone what would that help us accomplish" asked Marlene as she turned her gaze to Tommy

"Of course I don't believe that" said Tommy as if blinded by ideals

"They just want to help rebuild don't you get it win hearts and minds" snapped Joel

"How dare you" snapped one voice as Joel was hit back to his knees

The argument between Joel and Tommy escalated as Joel was blinded by truth and Tommy by ideal until they were cut off by Marlene

"Look we were drawn her by that fire back a way and now we are going to go look for any more survivors then heading north you coming with us Tommy" asked Marlene

"Yes" Tommy venomously replied as he grabbed his bag and took his place beside Marlene he did the best he could for a goodbye to Sarah.

"Uncle Tommy what are you doing" asked Sarah

"What's right" replied Tommy as he left Joel and Sarah standing there as they moved off Joel shouted

"They are gonna get you killed Tommy is that what you want"

"I don't ever want to see your face again you hear me" Tommy shouted back with words that cut deep into Joel's mind as he fell silent as the fireflies disappeared into the distance.

"Dad where's Uncle Tommy going" asked Sarah

"Away I don't know when or if we will see him again" Joel replied his teeth clenched together

"What are we going to do now" Sarah asked

"I do not know" replied Joel as he pulled out the map of the USA with red X's denoting quarantine zones

"Boston" Joel murmured

"That's still a long way away" said Sarah as she looked around hoping that any moment Tommy would return

"Remember It says here that Boston is one of the most fortified quarantine zones" said Joel as he rolled up the map

"What about Uncle Tommy" Sarah asked

Joel knowing the subject would not be dropped simply replied

"They said they were going to head north we may end up meeting them later" said Joel his statement obviously false hope but not entirely untrue he managed to convince Sarah that this was the best thing for them and they began to set off as if like the old days on another hike...


	18. The road less travelled

Slowly the days began to blend together each day the same routine as the last, the long walk with hardly any respite, choices mounting up do you stay close to the populated areas for food and risk stumbling into the infected or stay off the beaten track and hope that by luck you will find food elsewhere. After many days Joel and Sarah walked through country roads bordered each side by long winding fences that stretched off into the horizon their backpacks still had enough food for a few days but water was becoming scarce and they had nearly ran out but this would be a problem that would have to dealt with later as nothing could be done now.

Deprived of water and as much as Sarah enjoyed hiking her enthusiasm seemed lower than even Joel's who had not managed to smile since Tommy left no matter how many bad jokes Sarah hurled at him.

"We've been walking for days when are we going to find water" she asked

"I do not know we will find it when we find it" replied Joel in a somber tone

Joel felt powerless to do anything but march on he wanted Sarah to have the best in life but right now he couldn't even provide her with water, he thought to himself at least there was a cool breeze today as the sun beat down upon them.

Whilst walking Sarah stumbled across a leaflet that was snagged in the wire of a fence and grabbed it if only as a distraction.

It was a simple message hastily written as if a letter meant for a loved one it read;

Janet

Some of the others are telling people that they are still running the trains which are still open to the people but one of the last of which leaves in a couple days they are supposedly meant to continue to the end of the line you can get off wherever but not back on from what I've heard anyway it leaves in a couple days all you need is one of those FEDRA cards, please I beg of you come with me and we will be safe.

Ed

"Dad look at this" Sarah said as she passed Joel the note

"It says there are trains running we could use these to get to Boston right" she said her enthusiasm beginning to reignite

"So it does and the note doesn't look that old maybe they haven't left yet" replied Joel his spirits lifted for the first time since Tommy left

Now with renewed hope they had not encountered a train station yet it must be further along and so they continued.

But all the enthusiasm in the word is no match for limitations a weary body can bestow for so long without water Joel and Sarah were not in the best condition as the heat increased as it usurped the cool breeze they became groggy and soon after Sarah collapsed but Joel being the fighter he always was carried Sarah on his back determined not to give in. Walking slower and slower until he was only able to drag his feat something wet hit his ear a hallucination it must have been but then again it happened and Joel took no notice his mind was playing tricks. Sarah was exhausted half awake on Joel's back but then she too felt something cod and wet hit her cheek and lifting her hand to wipe it off examined it and then outstretched her arm as another blade of rain hit her hand.

"Dad it it's raining" she said

Joel paused for a moment and looked up as a shadow was cast upon him rain drops began to fall and a smile began to appear on his face as it began to rain heavier Joel put Sarah down and then suddenly both erupted out in laughter as rain thundered down drenching them holding out a cupped hand a moment later it had filled with rain water their prayers had been answered. After several minutes of happiness they were able to continue as if with renewed energy they may just make it to the station but looking at one another it was hard to believe that not long ago they were as dry as the desert and now drenched as if god himself tried to drown them. The ground was now soaked and each step was met with the sound of a slap as shoe hit water.

Soon a makeshift station appeared most likely built out here to avoid the infected in the city soldiers patrolled around with floodlights towering above blinding you with light a soldier stopped Joel and Sarah as they approached

"Stop why are you here" yelled the soldier as he glared at them

"Were heading north" replied Joel

"Do you have ID on you" then man snapped back

Joel handed over his and Sarah's ID which they got a long time ago after inspecting them for a few moments the soldier administered an infection test and let them through.

The rain still poured down creating streams that crossed the landscape and it could be heard bouncing from the carriage roofs, the station was merely a chunk of flat ground each carriage had to be accessed by a ladder, the train stretched far back about 10 carriages upon entering the train they were greeted by the sight of people from all areas filling the train almost to capacity. Luckily Joel and Sarah found a seat near the back of one of the carriages with a window out into the world sitting down Joel pulled a towel from his bag handing it to Sarah to dry herself. The whole train was quiet each person minding their own business each one with their own story of hardship.

"Just think in a day or so we will be there" said Joel

"that's good I think I've done enough walking for one lifetime" Sarah Joked

The train slowly began to move off the scenery changing as it moved past the window, the train was quiet with only a few voices talking most people onboard were just trying to escape but from what everyone would have a different answer. The first couple hours were dull and lifeless Joel stared out the window but just as easily could have been looking at his reflection meanwhile Sarah listened to some music with what little power it had left whilst fiddling with a straw to keep herself occupied. The train only seemed to come alive when rations were handed out to each person it was enough but left you wanting more soon the train returned to its eerie calm rain continued outside but it didn't bother anyone it rolled down the windows as condensation built up. Joel relaxed against his chair taking some well deserved rest but before doing so glanced over seeing Sarah with a blanket pulled halfway over her head as she drew on the window after a quick smirk Joel lay down his head closing his eyes for what would possibly be his best night sleep in weeks...


	19. A chance meeting

The train continued throughout the night not stopping once as it rolled through the countryside at a reasonable speed after all it was being pulled by a freight train and at least the speed was constant no traffic to worry about it was as good a time as any to try and relax, the train used the freight lines as most public railways were blocked with the initial rush of evacuating people. As morning came the food trolley was pushed through each carriage giving out food which was the last meal to be given out before the train reached its destination, Joel woke after being prodded he stretched whilst looking around catching a glimpse in a window of what appeared to be Tommy surely it couldn't he closed his eyes gave them a rub and reopened them but to his surprise Sarah head was in the way giving Joel a little scare.

"You gave me a scare" said Joel as he had a deep yawn

"Stay still" murmured Sarah as she leaned over the table towards the now confused Joel before swatting him in the head with a rolled up newspaper

"Got it" she said as she slumped back into her seat

"Dam it I'm already awake" replied Joel

"There was a bug on you" Sarah said with a large grin on her face

"I'm sure there was" said Joel as he returned her expression with a look of slight amusement

As Joel and Sarah began to eat Joel glanced back at the window but saw nothing convincing himself he was just tired and returned his full attention back to Sarah who by now looked as if she was planning some other practical joke.

Throughout the day there was not much amusement to be had on a train so Joel and Sarah made up small games such as making a makeshift goal out of straws and flicking rolled up pieces of a tissue into it took up much of the time and when that lost its amusement Eye spy was good one as the scenery changed regularly.

The sun rolled over the sky and began to touch the horizon the mood within the train had changed dramatically as people had begun to talk to one another and it seemed as if the train was alive, lights turned on within the carriage by now there could only be perhaps another couple hours to go and they would arrive.

The sound of what could have even been laughter was heard on the train it seemed as if the closer they got to Boston the better things were getting until the lights in the carriage started flickering before dying people looked around panicking looking around and a brief shaking sound and a loud clank were heard.

"Dad what's going on" asked Sarah

"I don't know just stay there" replied Joel as he got up to have a look

Joel pushed his way past bags that had became dislodged from overhead storage and made his way to the door between carriages and looked out the window and to his horror saw the rest of the train disappearing down the track, the end carriage had detached itself now slowing down whilst the rest of the train disappeared into the distance, not knowing where they were Joel returned to his seat.

As Joel sat down just the look on Sarah's face let him know questions were about to be coming at him and before she could open her mouth Joel quietly said.

"The carriage detached"

"Wait what. You mean like the train no longer towing us" Sarah quickly replied

"Yes now grab your stuff it looks like we're walking" said Joel in a harsh tone as he crushed a plastic fork he used for breakfast into nothing more than shrapnel

The other people on the train had no idea what had happened some forced open the door and left others thought the military would come back for them but the noise the train made as it passed through might have been enough to attract the infected and Joel was not going to take that chance.

"Where are we gonna go" asked Sarah

"We will follow the tracks it should lead us a town I guess" replied Joel

By now the sun had set and darkness had reclaimed the land, Joel Sarah and some of the others managed to follow the tracks into a nearby town but shrieks of infected caused chaos amongst the survivors and this only served to draw the infected in. Joel and Sarah ran hiding in a crevice in the old train yard cries had begun to ring out as the others were set upon with so many people to choose from the infected went berserk flailing everywhere with this sound Joel had not heard before there was a clicking sound as some infected with much more erratic movement passed by it looked right at Joel at which point he could see it had no eyes it was blind using echolocation to move it soon began to charge at the others whilst all Joel could do was tell Sarah to keep quiet as he covered her ears to spare her the cries of people being slaughtered. As the night dragged on with little sound the horde of infected slowly split up moving away and by the morning the sun showed where the massacre had occurred as red smears were all over the tracks as well as on walls and gravel. Joel and Sarah had got no sleep that night as they were to alert to the possibility of infected finding them.

"It looks like they're gone now but stay quiet just in case" said Joel as he stepped into the open

"What were those things their heads it looked like something had sprouted from it" asked Sarah

"Well it probably did anyway no time for that lets just find a way out of this hell hole" replied Joel

The two of them then begun to stroll down the main street of the town it had long been abandoned, noticing a dead police men propped against a door Joel took his 9mm handgun and pocketed it as it was the only weapon they had been able to keep after going through the checkpoint onto the train but they did manage to sneak on a couple knives but against infected you could do a lot better. After a while longer of looking around Joel had noticed that much of the area was fenced off with odd obstructions.

"Well these were certainly improvised" mumbled Joel

Looking through several buildings Joel and Sarah were able to scrounge up enough to eat as well as avoiding several sleeping infected it had now occurred to Joel that for some reason the infected were more active at night.

"Right let's cut through here" said Joel as he reached for the door knob leading into a Warehouse and as the door swung open Joel took one step into the room and a loud bang was heard as well as rope zooming through pulley's a small noose laid right around Joel's right shoe and before he could react it shrank grabbing his foot and hoisting him into the air leaving him dangling a few feet off the floor.

"Whoa dad are you okay" Sarah shouted as she ran over to him stopping him from swinging violently

"God dam it" yelled Joel as he looked for a way down

Hearing the commotion one of the infected that clicked walked into the warehouse and preceded to hovel its way towards Joel Sarah immediately drew her knife pointing it in the infector's direction whilst Joel rustled through his things looking for his gun.

"Sarah stay back" yelled Joel as Sarah slowly gave ground to the infected clearly distressed about not being able to do anything Sarah continued walking back until she tripped over a pipe and as the infected bared down on her a sickening crack was heard and the infected dropped to the floor and standing behind was a overweight man with messy shoulder length hair staring back, Sarah stumbled back to her feat pointing her knife at the man whilst Joel found his gun flicking it out of his bag it rolled off his fingers and onto the floor.

"Easy now if I wanted to kill you I would have done it when you two stumbled on in here"

"Who are you and what do you want" yelled Joel

"Who am I, can you believe this guy I am the mayor, the police chief, the bar man and the mechanic of this here town my name is Bill now who the f*ck are you are what are you doing here" he replied

"My names Joel and we got lost on our way to the city anyways Bill you mind cutting me down" Joel asked

Bill picked up Joel's gun then moved over to the rope supporting him and began cutting it

"Dam I need a better blade perhaps one of those exotic foreign blades" Bill mumbled

Joel then fell to the floor quickly regaining his feat and positioning himself between Bill and Sarah.

The sounds of more infected seemed to be closing in on them

"Right follow me you know if you don't want to become zombie meat" yelled Bill as he led Joel and Sarah off into a nearby shop to which Bill had converted into a sort of fallout shelter.

The moment the door closed behind them Bill instantly pointed his knife at the two demanding they tell him if they were bitten and after several frantic moments Joel was able to calm things down.

"So what are you still doing here everyone else has just moved out" asked Joel

"You would not believe the shit people leave behind its unreal im just a man living off of the scraps of others if I had the weapons I would clean up this town more anyway enough about my living the high life where are you two going." Asked Bill

"Boston we hear it's safe" replied Joel

"Safe that place is locked down if it passed gas only dogs would hear it, look if you want stay the night but you must help me out with an... errand tomorrow deal" Bill blurted out

"Okay I guess that fair" Joel uneasily replied

Joel began to feel like he could trust Bill and was able to fall asleep albeit with one eye open at least he and Sarah would have some sleep before another frantic day dealing with the crazed eccentric.

After breakfast the next morning which was good all things considered Bill sat opposite Joel and Sarah and produced a bit of paper from his jacket

"Now listen up I've got an idea how we can help each other there's a police station across town the weapon's locker is full of guns and ammo only problem is the security gate to get in it would take two people to lift it and another to prop it open with something if you help me I'm sure the weapons will help you get to Boston safe what do you say, this is in your interest to you know that side of town is filled with infected so your gonna need more guns to get through it" said Bill enthusiastically

"This is the errand you want me to help with" asked Joel

"Yeah now if we can just get there without drawing attention we're golden" said Bill

Joel reluctantly agreed as from what he had seen of this town they were going to need some firepower to get out.

Approaching the station no infected could be seen as they began to move closer Bill could be heard mumbling to himself.

"Can't believe you agreed to this shit Bill shoulda left them back there but at least you're going to get some guns to keep those hunters away"

"Is he talking to himself, he seems a bit paranoid" asked Sarah

"That's putting it lightly" replied Joel

Upon entering the station it was empty like Bill planned the gate stood before them at the end of a dimly lit hallway a single light lay above the door coincidently the only that worked Both Joel and Bill grabbed the gate and lift with all their might eventually dragging it up to waist level Sarah slid in underneath and pushed a weapon trolley underneath which supported it perfectly.

"Fantastic" yelled Bill who immediately shot under the gate and into the weapons locker

Looking around there were many weapons to choose from handguns, shotguns, rifles and assault rifles it was covering wall to wall.

Joe and Bill looked around the weapons eventually finding a indoor firing range with which to try them out whilst Sarah sat on a table staring off into space.

"You know if you keep going on like this you're going to get you both killed" said Bill

"We've done just fine until now" replied Joel

"Come on if something happens to you, you think that your little girl there knows how to protect herself I saw how she reacted to that clicker earlier" stated Bill

"Nothing will happen to me" retorted Joel

"If it were to happen for the love of god prepare her and for god's sake teach her how to use a weapon, its a miracle you survived this long" Bill snapped back

These words started to sink into Joel as now memories rushed back of other difficult times both he and Sarah were in and he made a tough decision he picked up a handgun and walked over to Sarah.

"Look baby girl I think it's high time I teach you how to use a gun" said Joel

He did what he never thought he would have to do he led Sarah to the firing range and began to teach her some basics like aiming properly and how it generally worked and after a while Sarah began to get it actually hitting the target

"I got it" said Sarah feeling happy about herself

"great job kid now just think each shot fired makes noise it will attract more infected and you will be outnumbered, now this is what you need" said Bill as he reached into a bag which he had brought with him he picked out a Bow and a few arrows.

"It's quiet it works and my god reusable ammunition you have no idea how important that is when ammunition is scarce" yelled Bill

Bill demonstrated the bow with lethal efficiency passing it over to Joel who begun to get the basics and lastly even Sarah had a go which turned into a complete disaster when the arrow ended up in the ceiling.

"Yeah I guess it's only reusable when you can get it back" smiled Joel

Bill and Joel continued practising with the bow something both seemed quite keen on whilst Sarah looked around, there didn't seem to be much just a few guns Sarah hovered over Bill's bag intrigued as to what else he had brought with him peering into the bag.

As Joel and Bill discussed a topic of mutual interest something whizzed between them looking over one shoulder they saw the target with unmistakably a crossbow bolt sticking out of its head looking over the other shoulder they saw Sarah holding the crossbow.

"Sorry" said Sarah as she looked down at her feat

"Nice shot" yelled Bill cutting off Joel before he could say anything

Joel looking back over took in just how much of a shot it was and decided to let Sarah shoot a few more bolts to which Sarah seemed excited, surprisingly she seemed fairly decent at it.

"You know what you can keep that crossbow I only picked it up from a hunting store way back its a scouting crossbow anyway so the draw strength is a little less but you won't see any of these infected running around with armour on will ya" said Bill

Joel wanted to turn it down after all Bill was no better than a stranger to but Sarah had taken a real shinning to it so he agreed much to her delight.

"Right so is that all we need" asked Joel

"Yeah but there is one more thing you may like this station still has a working shower" said Bill

"Your kidding right" replied Joel

Joel's interest peaked and his eyes widened he had not had a proper wash in days and neither had Sarah it was an opportunity that could not be passed up. After showering Bill's paranoia got the better of him after Joel mentioned he should come with them

"Oh no It's people like you that are gonna get me killed" shouted Bill

Bill shoved Joel back and slammed the door shut locking Joel and Sarah in a room then he took a large bag of guns in each hand leaving the station he had almost cleared the weapon's locker out leaving next to nothing left. Joel forced his way out

"Dad what happens now" asked Sarah

"Get everything together" replied Joel

Sarah returned the next moment backpack on knife in pocket handgun at her side and the crossbow slung over her shoulder.

Joel strolled through the locker once more and on one shelf laid a revolver Joel picked it up and spun the barrel round.

"Yeah his will do" Joel murmured as he inspected his new favourite weapon, grabbing his gear as well as a bow Bill had left he and Sarah walked to the Door of the station looking out over the street the sun was high in the sky and with many hours to go it seemed to be time to journey on.


	20. Bargain

Joel stepped forward into the street gazing off into the distance

"I think Boston's that way" he said as he gestured towards the horizon

"Okay so then let's go" Sarah said enthusiastically

"First I think we should check one or two of these buildings never know what we could need" replied Joel as he stepped through the doorway of a local shop

Most of the shops had been ransacked at least twice, with broken glass on the floor and collapsed shelves from the initial looting but also drag marks as more scavengers picked what was left, most likely Bill's handiwork.

Several shops later and all they had managed was a couple tins of food and box of matches it seemed as if they were just wasting daylight but as they went to leave the last shop something behind the counter caught Joel's eye. A closed draw with a small lock on it, after inspecting it Joel remembered the sign outside was a pawn shop so anything could be inside and after a moment's thought decided to break in. Reaching for a brick that lay on the floor Joel proceeded to bash the lock with it repeatedly.

"What are you doing" Sarah asked

"Opening this draw almost got it" he replied a look of relief appeared when the lock was torn from the draw.

Reaching inside revealed many pieces of paper about old transitions but something towards the back of the draw felt different almost like rough leather, grasping it Joel pulled the object out examining it closely it appeared to be a long curved knife with the words Kukri pressed into the leather.

"Now this looks like a fine blade" Joel mumbled to himself

Joel put the blade in his backpack before leaving the shop, walking down the streets it was quiet as if somehow no one was there but just to be on the safe side they walked in the middle of the street avoiding any alleys that could prove fatal. Joel and Sarah got to talking which was a welcome change of mood as they continued the long boring walk. The roads ahead twisted and turned rose and fell but it was the last hill that brought dragged away Joel's full attention. Overlooking the way out of town and towards Boston a large group of infected had amassed blocking the obvious way out.

"Dam it" Joel grunted

"How are we going to get through that" asked Sarah

"Just give me a second" and as Joel thought to himself he was struck with an epiphany back when they met Bill he had a large map that was heavily annotated could this be the answer, Joel debated with himself back and forth should they try their luck no they done that too much already, look for a way around no that could take ages and they didn't have the time.

"I have one idea we go find our good friend Bill" he said

"The one who locked us in back at the station" Sarah retorted

"We don't exactly have much of a choice" replied Joel

"Alright where to start" Sarah asked

"Well Bill loves his traps so be on the lookout for that I suppose" Joel replied

Half an hour later Joel and Sarah had retraced their steps to where Bill had found them the area seemed deserted.

"Okay now be on the..."

"Lookout for traps I got it" Sarah said cutting off Joel

Sarah loaded and raised her new crossbow feeling much safer behind it than the small knife she was carrying. Joel also believing that perhaps if you run into infected best not alert everything within earshot took the bow off his shoulder and notched an arrow. After looking through several open area buildings looking for signs of bill they could begin to hear a groaning sound like the infected made.

"Get behind me Sarah" Joel said as he moved round the corner of the next door looking out into the street, the groaning had been coming from a recently infected person who was trapped under a pile of bricks ropes nearby suggested they had been dropped from above it certainly looked like a trap. To Joel's surprise Bill appeared from behind a car taking no notice of either of them drew his knife and plunged it into the skull of the infected the blade snapping off. The infected slumped down dead whilst Bill took a couple steps back wiping his hands on some fabric to clear the blood off them. Bill turned to see the two of them standing there and immediately drew his gun.

"What the hell are you two still doing here you were supposed to leave for Boston" Bill shouted

"Bill Lookout!" Joel shouted as a clicker jumped Bill knocking his gun from his grasp pinning him against the hood of a nearby car. A loud snapping could be heard as the clicker violently tried to draw itself in closer in order to bite Bill. Joel lined up a shot prepared to take aim but he couldn't be sure that he would hit the clicker, Bill continued struggling with no knife to fend it off it seemed hopeless but then a sickening crack as the clicker rolled off bill and onto the floor.

"Which one of you did that you almost hit me in the fu*cking head" Bill shouted

Joel looked down at his hands where his arrow still lay then looked over to see Sarah's crossbow with now bolt notched

"That is the second time you almost hit me with that thing" yelled Bill

"Oh I'll get there eventually" Sarah replied

"Ohoho we got ourselves a blimmin comedian well isn't that just great" Bill continued

"Calm down we just want to know if there's another way out of here there's a horde of infected up the road blocking the way out" said Joel

"And just why should I help you" Bill spat back

"Perhaps because she just saved your life a little gratitude would be nice" Joel snapped back

"Oh no that makes us even for me saving your ass back at the warehouse" retorted Bill

Bill moved over towards his gun laid on the floor picking it up and holstering it before picking the handle to his previous blade.

"Piece of shit, it looks like you're looking for another one again bill" Bill mumbled

Joel overhearing quickly thought on his feet and reached into his backpack pulling out the Kukri they found in the pawn shop earlier.

"How about if we give you this knife" Joel said as he held it up for him to see

Bill's interest was immediately peaked but he tried his best to hide it

"Throw it over" said Bill

Once Joel had thrown it over to him Bill immediately unsheathed it examining it carefully mumbling

"Its sharp it looks good for chopping this looks like it would do" Bill turned his back to the group and raised the blade and hacked off the head off the clicker that attacked him

"How do you like me now bitch" whispered before leaning down and ripping the bolt out of the clicker.

"You got yourself a deal" he yelled as he tossed the bolt over to Sarah

"Now follow me"...


End file.
